La sangre es mas espesa que el agua
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: Erza tiene un enorme secreto, uno del que solo Gray, Lucy y Locke saben, Gray quiere salvarla de la deshonra que para Erza representaría este enorme secreto, en el cual Natsu tiene mucho que ver...
1. Helado consuelo

Parpadeo, sentía su cabeza pesada y no sabia en donde se encontraba.

Quiso incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía como debía, apenas y logro mover su mano, cuando sintió la cálida mano de alguien sobre la suya.

-no te esfuerces Erza, estas muy débil- le dijo una amable voz femenina.

- ¿Lucy?- pregunto tratando de enfocar sus ojos en la hermosa chica de pelo rubio.

Lucy Heartfilia, se hallaba sentada en una silla a su lado, en sus brazos descansaba una linda niña de niña de cabello naranja de alrededor de tres años.

-estas en el hospital, ayer fuiste herida gravemente en la misión, nos preocupaste mucho cuando, ocurrió ese derrumbe…

-¿derrumbe?- ah claro ahora lo recordaba los últimos fragmentos de la misión, donde los magos criminales a los que había ido a atrapar para escapar habían hecho explotar varias bombas mágicas, y el techo de la catedral en donde estaban persiguiéndolos se vino encima de Natsu, Lisanna y ella. Recordó como Natsu había gritado el nombre de Lisanna y se lanzo sobre ella, de seguro para protegerla, ya que apenas el día anterior el y Lisanna habían comenzado a salir, de seguro las piedras le habían caído encima a ella mientras Natsu protegía a Lisanna, este pensamiento la abrumo y le oprimió el corazón, al recordar que ella y Natsu habían..

-si no hubiera sido por que Natsu te protegió, no quiero ni imaginarlo- dijo Lucy estremeciéndose.

-Natsu…¿Natsu me protegió? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

-así es rompió un ventana y lanzo a Lisanna por ella y a ti te protegió con su cuerpo- le dijo Lucy meciendo a la niña en sus brazos.

-ya veo- dijo Erza sonrojándose.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Gray para ver como estaba Erza.

-¿como se encuentra Erza?- le pregunto a Lucy.

-ya desperté, Gracias por venir Gray- le dijo Erza. Tratando de levantarse.

No Erza no te esfuerces, el medico dijo que no debías moverte hasta que trajeran el resultado de tus análisis- le dijo Gray

-¿análisis?- pregunto Erza.

-así es- dijo Loke, quien justo en esos momentos entraba.

-veo que ya despertaste, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Loke.

-si- contesto Erza asintiendo débilmente.

-Lucy, si quieres yo cuido de Lucky mientras tu vas a comer y a cambiarte de ropa- le dijo Loke tomando en brazos a la niña producto del amor entre el y Lucy, el caso de ellos era el primer caso conocido de un mago celestial que contraía matrimonio con un espíritu, pero bueno el y Lucy ya habían roto una vez la ley.

-Gracias amor- le dijo Lucy besándolo en los labios. Justo cuando Lucy iba a salir se abrió la puerta y entro el doctor.

-señorita Scarlet, tengo los resultados de su análisis, usted es una maga de Fairy Tail, ¿no es así?- le pregunto el doctor.

-si- le dijo Erza Confundida.

-bueno debido a su estado, le recomiendo no realizar mas misiones, puede ser muy peligroso para usted y para el bebe- le dijo el doctor.

-¿bebe?, ¿qué bebe? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gray, Lucy, Loke y Erza.

-Señorita Scarlet usted esta embarazada, tiene un mes de gestación, felicidades. Le dijo el doctor y con esto abrió la puerta y salió.

¿Embarazada?- dijo Erza tocándose el vientre.

-¿E…Erza eso, eso es cierto?- le dijo Lucy atónita puesto que Erza no tenia una relación con nadie.

-¿qui…quien es el padre?- pregunto Loke.

-Erza… ¿no… no me digas que… el padre es Na..Natsu?- le dijo Gray tartamudeando.

Lucy y Loke miraron a Gray sorprendidos.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Erza, mientras asentía silenciosamente.

-pero el, el y Lisanna se supone que están juntos….como es posible… ¿porque no esta Natsu contigo si al parecer fueron tan lejos?- pregunto Loke atónito.

-Loke- dijo Lucy dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-yo lo siento no quise ser entrometido- se disculpo Loke.

-Lucy se acerco a Erza y la abrazo mientras seguía llorando.

-fue… fue hace un mes en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mirajane, Natsu estaba bebido y lo lleve a una habitación del gremio y ahí el y yo… el y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales… se que estuvo mal de mi parte en aprovecharme de Natsu pero es que lo amo tanto… yo, yo me asuste por lo que habíamos hecho y creí que Natsu me odiaría si se daba cuenta, así que me fui antes de que despertara, tenia planeado hablar con el mas tarde pero cuando lo fui a buscar estaba besándose con Lisanna y… yo ya no puede aclarar nada- termino de decir Erza aferrándose a Lucy llorando.

-este si que es un problema- dijo Loke con su hija en brazos.

- no quiero que en el gremio me señalen y hablen de mi, y me condenen como si fuera una fácil- lloro Erza.

-Erza, yo me hare cargo del niño, digamos que es mío- le dijo de pronto Gray.

-Gray, pero tu no tienes que hacer eso, además tu y Juvia…titubeo Erza.

-entre Juvia y yo no existe nada, además no puedo ver como tu te desmoronas sufriendo, eres mi amiga, podemos pretender que tenemos una relación si quieres, pero no permitiré que seas la burla del gremio y tampoco le diré nada a Natsu- dijo Gray muy serio.

-¿Gray porque haces esto?- le pregunto Erza con lagrimas aun en sus ojos

-porque tu eres como mi hermana y no permitiré que te sientas triste- le dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

-así que escucharon la verdad entre el hijo de Natsu y Erza y queda entre nosotros tres- les dijo Gray a Lucy y Loke muy serio los cuales asintieron decididos.

-Gracias chicos – les dijo Erza llorando aun.

Definitivamente ellos no sospechaban lo que se venia encima


	2. Cumpleaños y retiro

Los cabellos rojos se pegaban a su frente producto del sudor que su cuerpo emanaba, su piel era tan suave y cálida.

¡Nat…Natsuuu ahhh!- gimió Erza aferrándose a la espalda del mago.

El plantaba besos ardientes por todo su cuello y bajaba cada vez mas abajo a sus pechos, mientras con sus manos recorría el ardiente cuerpo femenino.

Ella recorría con sus manos la fuerte espada, los abdominales marcados y la delgada pero a la vez fuerte cintura del ardiente mago de fuego.

¡Ahhh Erza¡ - gimió Natsu cuando las manos de la chica aferraron su cabello con delicadeza al tiempo en que Erza cambiaba de posiciones y se apoyaba sobre Natsu con sus piernas abiertas mientras se posicionaba para fundirse en un mismo ser con Natsu, el la tomo de la cintura y se adentro en ella indicándole el ritmo a seguir.

- Kyaaa- grito Erza al sentir como Natsu penetraba en su ser…

-Ahhh, Erza, Erza, Erza- gimió Natsu, presa de la pasión que la pelirroja provocaba en el.

-Natsu, te a…te am..

-¡ERZA!- grito Natsu despertando, por un momento no sabia en donde estaba pero al verse vendado y en un cuarto blanco se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital.

-ah, de nuevo ese sueño- suspiro poniendo su mano en la frente, se sentía culpable de tener ese sueño y mas con Erza, llevaba soñando eso un mes estaba confundido respecto a lo que sentía por Erza y Lisanna.

Había tenido un increíble sueño húmedo con Erza la noche del cumpleaños de Mirajane, y estaba seguro de que era un sueño porque cuando despertó estaba vestido y se encontraba solo.

Ese día el solo recordar el sueño erótico con Erza lo hacia estremecerse y encorvarse ya que era muy estimulante, de hecho se disponía a hablar con Erza ese mismo día, quería intentar algo con ella y en eso estaba cuando escucho la voz de Lisanna llamándolo.

Nunca supo como pero Lisanna termino besándolo y el correspondiéndole el beso, después de eso se sintió comprometido con Lisanna y le tomo un mes decidirse a tener un relación con ella, pero mas que relación lo sentía como algo que no lograba definir, estaba seguro que gustaba de Lisanna y el solo verla lo hacia sonreír, pero sentía que faltaba algo.

Se incorporo en la cama justo cuando entraba Lucy, junto con la pequeña Lucky.

-¿tío Natsu como te encuentras?- pregunto la pequeña niña acercándose a la cama.

-estoy muy bien porque has venido a verme Lu-chan- dijo Natsu acariciando la cabecita de la niña.

- venimos a ver como se encontraban tu y Lisanna- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Lisanna?-pregunto y giro el rostro a su lado derecho estaba la cama de hospital de Lisanna al parecer los habían puesto en un mismo cuarto.

Recordaba haberla lanzada por la ventana mas próxima a fin de que no saliera herida y dar la vuelta para hacer lo mismo con Erza, pero no le dio tiempo antes de que el techo cayera y tuviera que protegerla con su cuerpo y a propósito…

¡Erza¡, ¿en donde esta Erza? Dijo Natsu casi saltando de la cama.

Natsu casi podía jurar que un deje de preocupación se reflejo en el rostro de Lucy al mencionar a Erza

-tranquilo ella esta bien- dijo Lucy obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo.

-¿tío Natsu cuando salgas de hospital me compras un helado?- pregunto la niña con alegría.

-Lucky no seas caprichosa- la reprendió Lucy.

-lo siento Mama- dijo Lucky haciendo un pucherito.

-déjala Lucy esta bien- dijo Natsu cargando a la niña y sentándola en su cama.

en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Gray y Loke.

-Señor Heartfilia, señor Fullbuster- que los trae por aquí bromeo Natsu.

Al casarse con Lucy, Loke al no tener apellido asumió el propio apellido de Lucy para disgusto de muchas mujeres en la ciudad que no sabían que Loke era un espíritu, ahora eran conocidos como los Heartfilia y formaban equipo, su pequeña hija era la alegría del gremio y jugaba con Asuka la hija de Bisca y Alzack a pesar de que Asuka ya era un poco mayor para jugar con una niña de tres años.

-Papi, el tío Natsu me va a comprar un helado cuando salga del hospital- dijo la niña corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-¿Lucky no estarás de caprichosa con los demás o si?- le dijo Loke alzando la ceja.

-no papi- dijo la niña escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Loke.

En ese momento Lisanna despertó y todos fijaron su atención en ella.

Lisanna, ¿cómo estas?- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella sonriéndoles a los demás.

-bueno es probable que a ustedes los den de alta hoy, a Erza aun la quieren tener en observación- dijo Gray poniendo un cara seria.

-¿ella esta bien?- pregunto Lisanna.

-si es solo que los doctores quieren checar algo- dijo Gray para quitarle importancia.

En la tarde que Natsu estuvo listo para salir del hospital, paso al cuarto de Erza.

Esperaba verla despierta pero la encontró pacíficamente dormida.

Se acerco a la cama y le paso la mano por los labios y le retiro un mechón de pelo de la cara, se veía tan hermosa de pronto un impulso desconocido lo ataco y se acerco a sus labios lentamente.

-¿Natsu, que estas haciendo?- se escucho la voz de Lisanna desde la puerta.

-¡Lisanna!, yo solo estaba checando si estaba respirando bien- dijo Natsu alejándose rápidamente.

- es mejor que la dejemos descansar, ella estará bien- dijo Lisanna tomando de la mano a Natsu.

La semana paso muy lenta para Natsu que ya no pudo ver a Erza ya que se le había asignado un nuevo encargo.

Mientras en el hospital Gray iba a recoger a Erza, que ya en vez de su armadura traía puesto un lindo vestido color morado con motivos florales.

-¿nerviosa?- le dijo Gray dándole la mano cuando salieron el hospital. Habían decidido que esa misma noche frente a todo el gremio darían la noticia del embarazo de Erza diciendo que el padre era Gray.

-un poco- dijo Erza aferrando la mano de Gray.

-vamos a estar bien, te prometo que todo saldrá genial- le dijo Gray dándole apoyo moral.

A su llegada al gremio Erza fue recibida con una fiesta por parte del todos, se la había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños.

-feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Gray extendiéndole un ramo de flores.

-gracias Gray- le dijo Erza sonriéndole.

Juvia que había estado viendo todo mordió un pañuelo y fantaseo que era ella a quien Gray le regalaba las flores.

-Feliz cumpleaños Erza!- le desearon todos en el gremio, Natsu se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Erza- dijo poniendo un paquete de brillante color rojo metálico y un lazo blanco en las manos de Erza.

-Natsu, Gracias-Dijo ella bajando la mirada mientras unas gruesas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, sabia que mas tarde cuando dieran la noticia a Natsu no le importaría en lo mas mínimo.

-Erza ¿estas llorando?, lo lamento no quise hacerte llorar, a lo mejor no querías ningún regalo- dijo Natsu asustado.

-no, eso estoy feliz, gracias Natsu- le dijo Erza medio sonriendo.

-Erza, voy a hablar con el maestro del gremio, acerca de la situación, tu ve mientras y diviértete- le dijo Gray en el oído y le dio un beso en la frente, esto no paso desapercibido para Natsu y Levy que se dio cuenta y se acerco a Erza.

-haha ya te vi Erza- le dijo Levy guiñándole un ojo.

-este veras, yo Levy… dijo Erza con nerviosísimo.

-no te preocupes si aun no lo quieren decir- esta bien dijo Levy.

Erza se puso roja como tomate, aun no estaba seguro de esto, ella y Gray se querían mucho pero no del modo romántico, que pasaría si Gray se enamoraba de alguien, pero por cubrir las apariencias y cubrir le a ella la espalda y dejar escapar el amor, ella ya lo había dejado escapar y no quería que Gray sufriera el mismo destino que ella.

-Vamos la festejada, tiene que comer algo de buena comida y no comida de hospital- dijo Macao llevándola a la mesa.

-Mirajane, Levy, Bisca y Lucy fueron las encargadas de hacer la comida- le dijo Cana ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

-muchas gracias Cana, pero no puedo beber- le dijo Erza.

-¡Oh! Es verdad que tonta soy acabas de salir del hospital y aun tienes medicamentos en el organismo- dijo Cana dándose una palmada en la frente.

-Erza, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Mirajane jalando una cortina y descubriendo un enorme pastel de fresas.

-Gracias Mirajane- dijo Erza con los ojos brillantes.

-¡¿QUÉ NATSU HIZO QUE?!- se oyó la voz del maestro del gremio retumbar por todas partes.

Automáticamente todas las miradas del gremio se dirigieron a Natsu.

-¿Natsu y ahora que hiciste?- le pregunto Wakaba.

-si amor, el maestro del gremio sonó muy enojado- le dijo Lisanna tomándolo de la mano.

-creo que Gray ya le dijo lo sucedido- le susurro Loke a Lucy en el oído.

-si- dijo Lucy mientras cargaba a Lucky que se encontraba dormida.

-la voy a acostar en una habitación de las de gremio- le dijo Loke a Lucy.

-si- dijo Lucy dándole la niña a Loke, lo vio alejarse escaleras arriba y sonrió, en verdad amaba a Loke, el con su cabello desordenado aun aunque se mantuviera en forma humana su cabello seguía como en su forma espiritual, vestía una jeans de mezclilla y un camisa negra.

Lucy sonrió enamorada y se encamino hacia donde estaba Erza.

-esto es de parte de Loke, Lucky y mía- le dijo poniendo un paquete de color azul metálico en sus manos Muchas gracias Lucy dijo Erza abrazándola.

En ese momento el maestro del gremio apareció seguido de Gray, cuando lo vieron automáticamente las miradas se dirigieron a Natsu. Y Natsu sintió como un frio le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-porque están tan serios no se supone que es la fiesta de Erza a celebrar- grito el maestro Makarov.

-Aye- gritaron todos y se pusieron a celebrar, la comida era grandiosa, había espagueti, chuetas de cerdo con manzana, puré de patatas, langosta con queso derretido, arroz a la jardinera ,inclusive hamburguesas y sushi, habías de todo tipo de bebidas para tomar, como sodas de diferentes sabores, champaña, vino, whisky , cerveza y postres y dulces.

Se podía ver la alegría, Cana bebía junto con Macao y Wakaba, Happy volaba por todos lados comiendo pescado junto con Charle, Lucy bailaba con Loke, Levy también bailaba junto con Droy y Jet, Gajeel tenia una botella de cerveza en sus mano y los miraba sonriendo mientras bebía, Alzack y Bisca también bailaban juntos , Wendy que en ese tiempo ya era una linda jovencita se veía rodeado de muchos hombres jóvenes del gremio que querían bailar con ella, pero Romeo se les adelanto y la saco a bailar, Laki conversaba alegremente con Mirajane y Juvia mientras comían, Evergreen y Elfman conversaban en un rincón.

Cerca de la medianoche la fiesta estaba casi por terminar. Gray se acerco a Erza y le dio la mano.

-es hora Erza- le dijo tomándola de la mano. Ella asintió y trago con esfuerzo.

-C..Chicos, solicito su atención por favor, hay algo importante que quiero decirles- dijo Erza reuniendo todo su coraje.

Todas las miradas del gremio se dirigieron a ella y a Gray que la tomaba de la mano.

-les quiero agradecer esta hermosa fiesta y sus regalos en verdad significa mucho para mi, y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad pa… para anunciar mi… mi… mi retiro temporal de Fairy Tail- dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Eh!- fue la exclamación general de todo el gremio.

-Erza ¿pero porque?, ¿cómo? Y ¿es una broma?- se escucharon por todos lados.

-yo… la razón es que yo…yo…- Vacilo Erza.

-la razón es porque Erza y yo vamos a ser padres, ella esta embarazada- dijo Gray aunque le tembló la voz un poco.

¡EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ fue la exclamación general de todo el gremio.

-¡Juvia shock¡- dijo Juvia antes de ponerse blanca y desmayarse.

Repuestos de la sorpresa, mucho se acercaron y abrazaron a Erza y los felicitaron.

muchos le daban codazos a Gary y mencionaban que se lo tenia bien guardado y que bien hecho, mientras Gray se ponía rojo ante las insinuaciones, Alzack y Bisca les preguntaban si tenían contemplado casarse.

-escuchaste Natsu, que alegría, Erza y Gray serán papas , ¿Natsu? -dijo Lisanna.

el cazador de dragones no dijo nada y puso las manos sobre la mesa abruptamente y se levanto tirando el banco donde estaba sentado, dio la media vuelta y se retiro en silencio.


	3. Embarazada en medio del caos

Natsu salió al patio y golpeo con fuerza un árbol derribándolo, se sentía furioso y no sabia exactamente porque, cuando escucho que Gray y Erza serian padres una ira desconocida la recorrió el estomago, se sintió triste y un vacío en el pecho le quemaba, pero exactamente por que, ¿por qué Erza y Gray tuvieran algo que ver y no le hubieran dicho?, ¿porqué Gray hubiera hecho lo que el soñaba con Erza? O ¿por qué hubiera deseado ser el padre del bebe que Erza estaba esperando?

-Maldición… rayos- dijo Natsu mientras se dejo caer de rodillas.

-Natsu, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Happy que lo había seguido.

-eh, si Happy no te preocupes de pronto me dieron ganas de golpear un tronco- dijo Natsu moviendo los brazos en todos direcciones.

-esta bien-Dijo Happy con recelo.

Durante la noche Natsu no pudo ni dormir, se imaginaba como se vería Erza embarazada, como seria el bebe cuando naciera, ¿se parecería a Erza?,… ¿se parecería a Gray?, le gustaría sentir ese mismo sentimiento… aunque no con Lisanna.

-oh Dios mío, no amo a Lisanna… amo a Erza- dijo lentamente.

A la mañana siguiente tenia una pinta horrible que no paso desapercibida para nadie del gremio, muchos le preguntaban si se encontraba bien y el solo respondía que había sido una noche muy mala que no había de que preocuparse.

Cerca del mediodía Gray y Erza entraron al gremio, venían muy contentos tomados de la mano.

Natsu al verlos sintió que se le revolvía el estómago nuevamente, pero no de asco si no de coraje, sintió una punzada quemante de celos al ver como Gray le pasaba las manos por la cintura y le besaba la frente a Erza, a lo lejos pude ver a Juvia inundada en un charco de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos como cascadas, mientras Gajeel le trataba de consolar.

- ¿Hola chicos, como les va?- les saludo contenta Mirajane.

-bien Mira-chan gracias, vengo a ver si hay alguna misión disponible y Erza viene a ver si puede aplicar para un puesto de camarera en lo que se desarrolla el embarazo- le dijo sonriendo Gray y se dirigió a la pizarra de trabajos.

-si, es que no quiero estar todo el tiempo en casa encerrada, me aburriría mucho y aquí en Fairy Tail me siento como en casa- dijo Erza sonriendo.

-mira Erza encontré este trabajo que es perfecto, para mi solo ya que de ahora en adelante tendremos que ahorrar y como tu ya no trabajaras, ya no podemos dividir el dinero entre mas personas- le dijo Gray.

-oigan si necesitan ayuda con el parto, yo con gusto les podría facilitar algo de dinero- les dijo Mirajane.

-No, gracias como crees que vamos a hacer eso- dijeron Gray y Erza negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-vamos, no es nada además con gusto les ayudaría- dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-esta bien, pero solo si es necesario Mira-chan- dijo Gray.

-bueno si no hay nada mas, yo me retiro a mas tardar en tres días estoy aquí, por favor cuídense- le dijo Gray a Erza dándole un beso en la frente.

Erza se puso roja tartamudeo un rápido si.

-Por favor Mira-chan te la encargo-Le dijo a Mirajane antes de que se fuera.

-claro que si- le dijo Mirajane despidiéndose de el.

-bien que tengo que hacer Mira?- le pregunto Erza con una sonrisa.

Mientras Erza llevaba las bandejas de aquí para allá Natsu la miraba con adoración, ese cabello rojo, esa hermosa cara, sus brazos, esas largas piernas que aunque trajera puesto un vestido por arriba de la rodilla podía imaginarlas a la perfección, sus manos y… esas tetas, a las que Gray ya les había puesto la mano encima…

-maldición, maldito Gray!- grito Natsu lanzando fuego por la boca a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Natsu?- dijo Erza confundida.

-Cállate idiota- le grito Gajeel lanzándole un tarro de metal a la cara.

-¡Gajeel!, ven aquí y pelea- grito Natsu.

Y con esto empezó la trifulca en grande en el gremio, Lucy corrió rápidamente y protegió a Lucky mientras que Loke se unía a la pelea, Asuka que por ese entonces tenia 11 años ya había sacado sus pistolas mágicas mientras Alzack corría a detenerla murmurando algo así como : nooo mi pobre Hija no será una rebelde.

Erza se vio en medio de toda la trifulca y estaba apunto de hacerlos calmarse cuando se acordó que no podía debido al embarazo, estaba distraído pensando en eso cuando de repente vio una mesa volar hacia ella.

-¡ERZA!- grito Mirajane cubriéndose la boca.

-¡ERZA- SAN!- grito Juvia también.

Erza ya se estaba preparando para recibir el impacto y cerro los ojos pero nada paso. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que Elfman la protegió y había detenido el impacto con su brazo.

-¡bola de imbéciles! , ¿que no se dieron cuenta de que Erza estaba en medio de todo esto?, ¿serán idiotas para pelear en un lugar donde se encuentra una mujer embarazada?- les grito Elfman furioso.

-Además Gray-sama los mata si algo le pasa a Erza-san y al Bebe - les grito Juvia con la cara roja.

-¿Ju..Juvia?- murmuro Erza

Todos dejaron de pelear en ese mismo instante y pidieron disculpas a Erza.

-Gracias por protegerme Elfman- le dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-No seria un hombre si no lo hiciera- le dijo Elfman devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Natsu solo bajo la cabeza y salió al patio de atrás del gremio, Lisanna se percato de eso y lo siguió.

Natsu se sentó en el césped y se puso a contemplar la puesta de sol, las palabras de Juvia recalcando que Erza era enteramente de Gray le habían calado, se pregunto si Juvia sentí lo mismo que el sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Natsu, estas aquí?- se escucho el grito de Lisanna.

Natsu no respondió y sintió como Lisanna lo abrazaba por detrás, pero el ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¿qué pasa Lisanna?- le dijo con voz cansada.

Lisanna se sorprendió de la forma de contestación de Natsu y lo miro a la cara.

-¿Natsu, que te pasa desde hace días estas extraño, como si algo te molestara?- le pregunto.

-no es nada Lisanna, discúlpame es solo que estoy algo estresado, me podrías dejar solo un momento por favor- le pidió Natsu cerrando los ojos.

-de… de acuerdo- le dijo Lisanna bajando la vista mientras una lagrima silenciosa corría por su mejilla derecha.


	4. Luna

Las habilidosas manos de Gray recorrían el joven cuerpo de la maga pelirroja

-¡ahhh, Gray, mas rápido!-

-te gusta Erza, … ahhh, mmm ¿quieres que te de mas rápido?-

-si Gray, ¡SIII!, ahhh Gray voy…. Voy AHHH!

- apuesto a que…. Natsu Jamás… te haría sentir de esta manera- le susurro el mago de hielo al oído.

-¿Natsu? ahhh ¿qui… quien es Natsu?-

-exacto… preciosa… ¡ahhh Erza!

Natsu no lo creía, aun cuando estuviera parado enfrente de ellos y por mas que gritara parecía que no lo escuchaban, o como si lo ignoraran, regodeándose al torturar a Natsu, haciéndolo testigo de cómo Gray poseía a Erza.

-¡GRAYYYY!-

-¡ERZAAAA!-

-NOOOO ERZAAAA,- grito Natsu abriendo los ojos.

-¿eh?... ¿en donde estoy?- se pregunto confundido pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el patio trasero del gremio.

-¿Natsu que pasa?- le pregunto Happy frotándose los ojos al parecer el gatito azul lo había seguido y se había dormido junto a el.

-no es nada Happy, vaya que pesadilla tan horrible tuve, no puedo creer que hasta en mis sueños me acose ese pensamiento- dijo Natsu cubriendo su rostro con su mano.

-¿pensamiento?- fijo Happy confundido.

Entro al gremio y ya no había nadie ahí excepto Mirajane y Erza que estaban limpiando el lugar.

-Natsu, pensé que ya estabas en casa- le dijo Mirajane.

Erza volteo y le sonrió, Natsu solo se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-es que me quede dormido en patio trasero- le contesto Natsu avergonzado.

-Ya estamos cerrando será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- les dijo Erza.

-Aye, yo me adelanto a Fairy hills, Charle se debe preguntar en donde estoy- dijo Happy y salió volando.

-ah Erza quieres que te acompañe a casa de Gray?, como ya no estas viviendo en Fairy Hills no me gusta que te quedes sola o si quieres puedes venir a casa- se ofreció Mirajane.

-muchas gracias Mira, no quisiera causar molestias- le dijo Erza apenada.

-ninguna molestia tenemos lugar de sobra, a veces hasta Natsu se queda a dormir, ¿verdad Natsu?- le dijo Mirajane.

-ah- asintió Natsu.

-esta bien acepto tu ofrecimiento-le dijo Erza.

-Yo las acompaño a casa no estaría bien por mi parte dejarlas solas- le dijo Natsu rascándose la Nuca avergonzado.

-gracias Natsu- le dijo Erza.

De camino a casa Natsu estaba nervioso por la cercanía de Erza, mientras ella conversaba animadamente con Mira.

-dime Erza ya tienen pensado el nombre para el bebe- le pregunto Mirajane con curiosidad.

-no, Gray y yo aun no hemos pensado en eso, pero creo que si es niña le podríamos poner Ul como su antigua maestra y si es niño…mm aun no lo tenemos pensado- dijo Erza avergonzada.

-si yo tuviera un hijo varón le pondría Igneel- dijo Natsu pensativo.

-¿eh?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Erza y Mira.

-ah no, lo siento no quería meterme-dijo Natsu.

-es un nombre bonito-le dijo Erza

-gracias- le dijo Natsu y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Natsu sintió que esa mirada le perforaba el alma.

- bien llegamos, ¿Natsu no quieres pasar esta noche aquí?- le pregunto Mira.

-no, creo que solo estorbare si, además su casa es pequeña- le dijo Natsu.

-vamos no seas así, es mas les preparare la cena, de acuerdo dijo Mira entrando.

-ok, esta bien dijo Natsu.

Mirajane entro y se dirigió directo a la cocina, mientras Natsu preparaba el sofá donde dormiría.

-Mira, ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena?, es que me gustaría aprender bien para cuando Gray llegue a casa- le dijo Erza.

-ok esta bien, todo sea por que aprendas bien a cocinarle a Gray- respondió Mira con una sonrisa.

Natsu, terminaba de acomodar todo y escucho parte de la conversación, se sintió mal al escuchar las palabras de Erza, si el tan solo hubiera sido capaz de preguntarle si quería salir con el, ahora en ese mismo momento el y Erza estarían juntos.

-Natsu ya esta lista la cena- le dijo Erza.

-ya voy Erza- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, esas palabras se habían escuchado tan bien, como si formaran parte de una familia y ella fuera su esposa.

-¿oye Erza y cuanto tienes de embarazo?- le pregunto Mirajane poniendo la vajilla en la mesa.

-mmm, tengo un mes y una semana- le dijo Erza haciendo memoria.

-oh, eso es justo lo que tengo de haber cumplido años, mm no me digas que esa noche tu y Gray- le dijo Mira con un sonrisa picara.

-Mi… mira, eso no es algo que se vaya contando- dijo Erza roja como un tomate, mas al recordar que no había sido Gray si no Natsu con el que había estado y estaba justo a pocos centímetros de ella, Natsu no dijo nada solo miro su plato y comenzó a comer mientras el flequillo le tapaba el rostro.

-oh, tienes razón , perdón-dijo Mira dándose un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Mira, esto te quedo muy rico- dijo Natsu de pronto.

-ah, eso lo preparo Erza yo hice la ensalada- le dijo Mira amablemente.

-wow, Erza serias una muy buena esposa- se le escapo a Natsu.

-gra…gracias Natsu hago lo que puedo, pa… para complacer a Gray- le dijo Erza mirando al piso.

-que… que suerte va a tener Gray de tenerte como esposa- dijo Natsu mirando al piso también.

-bueno alégrate, tu también tendrás una excelente esposa, de seguro que Lisanna será muy buena ama de casa- dijo rápidamente Erza aunque esa palabras le dolía pronunciarlas.

Natsu solo asintió y siguió comiendo, mientras Mira veía la escena y sonrió.

-aquí hay algo mas, que no logro descifrar- pensó Mira con perspicacia.

-Natsu siempre duerme en el sofá, tu puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo dormiré en la habitación de Lisanna- le dijo Mira a Erza.

Al entrar a la habitación Erza se dejo caer en la cama, había sido un día agotador y mas al tener a Natsu cerca y además dormir bajo el mismo techo donde dormiría Natsu, en ese momento escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta y la abrió para encontrar a somnolienta Lisanna que le llevaba unas mantas.

- puedo pasar, Mira-nee iba a traer esto pero mejor le dije que tomara un baño y yo te las traía le dijo Lisanna entrando.

-Gracias Lisanna- dijo Erza tomando las mantas.

-¿y como te sientes, que se siente estar embarazada?- le pregunto Lisanna con curiosidad.

-bueno es extraño saber que hay alguien pequeño creciendo dentro de ti- le contesto- Erza poniendo su mano en su vientre.

-Gray debe de estar muy feliz de que el fruto del amor de ambos este creciendo dentro de ti, espero que algún día Natsu y yo también tengamos hijos…aunque- dijo Lisanna poniéndole una mano en el vientre.

Erza solo asintió y unas lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, se sentía horrible con Lisanna por mentirle, por amar a Natsu.

-Erza ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Lisanna asustada.

-no es nada, supongo que son mis hormonas, estoy muy sensible-dijo Erza secándose la las lagrimas.

-perdóname, ¿me decías?- le dijo Erza sonriéndole.

-ah, que me gustaría tener hijos, aunque últimamente Natsu esta muy raro, como si algo le molestara, como incluso si mi presencia lo molestara- dijo Lisanna triste.

-solo debe estar estresado, no creo que pase nada- le dijo Erza dándole muy a su pesar ánimos.

-es verdad, gracias Erza te dejo descansar, buenas noches- dijo Lisanna y salió de la habitación.

Erza se acostó pero casi, cerca del amanecer, unas nauseas increíbles la despertaron y tuvo que levantarse a vomitar al baño, lavo su cara y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar agua y al pasar vio a Natsu profundamente dormido, se sirvió el agua y abrió la puerta de balcón para respirar ya que las nauseas aun no se le quitaban, el aire de la mañana se sentía muy bien en su cara pero volteo al escuchar un ruido.

-¿Erza te sientes bien?- le pregunto Natsu adormilado.

-si, es solo que me dieron nauseas y no se me han quitado- le dijo apenada.

Natsu se acerco a la alacena y saco un paquete de galletas saladas y se lo dio.

-toma, Bisca me dijo que esto alivia la nausea- le dijo dándole las galletas, cuando Erza tomo la caja sus manos se rozaron.

-Gracias Natsu- dijo Erza.

Salieron al balcón a ver la luna mientras Erza se comía las galletas, la luna se veía hermosa y grandísima la madrugada era perfecta y fresca tanto que a Erza la recorrió un escalofrió, ya que traía una ligera batita de dormir de tirantes y Natsu al notar esto se quito su chaleco y se lo puso encima.

-toma, no queremos que te enfermes ¿verdad?- le dijo colocándole bien el chaleco.

-gracias por cuidar siempre de mi Natsu- le dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa.

Natsu asintió y miro la Luna.

-entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez mas, pero nada se detiene solo vivo para ti- Canto Natsu.

-¿eh?- Erza no entendió a la primera pero luego reconoció la melodía y siguió con la siguiente estrofa.

- dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir, como un vicio que me duele quiero mírate a los ojos- canto sonriendo.

-y cuando te me acercas, se acelera mi motor, me da fiebre, me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir- le siguió Natsu donde Erza haba terminado.

-dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir, como un vicio que me duele quiero mírate a los ojos- cantaron al mismo tiempo los dos sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos y se acercaron lentamente.

-luna, no me abandones mas, tiendo a recuperarme en la cuna de tus cráteres en silencio se….

-NATSU- se escucho un el grito de Lisanna interrumpiendo el cantar de los dos a lo que ambos se separaron rápidamente poniendo distancia entre ellos y fijaron la vista al frente.

-aquí estoy Lisanna, en el balcón- dijo con un tono de voz cansado que no paso desapercibido para Erza.

-ya casi amanece, será mejor que me arregle para ir a trabajar, gracias por las galletas Natsu- dijo Erza entrando a la casa.

-Erza, ¿estabas con Natsu?- pregunto Lisanna con sorpresa al verla entrar.

- si me sentía mal de nausea y Natsu me dio galletas saladas y funcionaron. Dijo Erza mostrando el paquete.

-Natsu ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lisanna saliendo al balcón.

-Escuche cuando Erza se levanto y note que se sentía mal, pero mejor regresa a dormir Lisanna, yo también me tengo que bañar y preparar para irme al gremio, además esta un poco frio te va a hacer daño- le dijo Natsu.

-es…esta bien, te preparare el desayuno de una vez ¿vienes?- le pregunto a Natsu.

-en un momento- le dijo Natsu contemplando la Luna.

- y cuando te me acercas, se acelera mi motor, me da fiebre, me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir… murmuro Natsu echándole un ultimo vistazo a la luna y pensando en Erza.


	5. La pasión derrite el hielo

Esa mañana cuando Erza estaba desayunando y de camino al gremio con Mirajane, Erza se sentía un poco mareada pero no le comento a Mirajane para no preocuparla, estuvo muy contenta atendiendo el gremio a lo largo de toda la mañana estuvo normal, Natsu ya se veía un poco mas animado, pero de repente se notaba un poco melancólico, Bisca le daba consejos a Erza sobre como llevar el embarazo, y le comento sobre lo de las galletas.

-si Natsu, me dio ayer galletas saladas para mi nausea- le dijo Erza a Bisca.

-ah si, el me pregunto sobre los síntomas de embarazo y lo que era mas común, parecía muy interesado, Erza-san, ¿tu crees que Lisanna este embarazada?- le pregunto Bisca.

Cuando Erza escucho esas palabras se le encogió el corazón, pero las palabras que le había dicho Lisanna anoche retumbaron en su cabeza, de ninguna manera Lisanna estará embarazada.

- no lo creo, ayer Lisanna, me dijo que algún día le gustaría ser madre, así que no creo- le dijo Erza.

-¿Erza-san te confieso algo?, yo siempre creí que tu y Natsu acabarían juntos, nuca me imagine que Gray y tu serian los que acabarían así- le dijo Bisca en un susurro.

-Bisca, ¿por qué creíste eso?- le pregunto Erza sonrojada.

-porque se notaba cierta conexión entre tu y Natsu, Erza-san- le dijo sonriendo Bisca.

-pero bueno, supongo que será con Lisanna, aunque míralos, no se ve esa chispa mágica entre ellos- le dijo Bisca señalando hacia donde estaban Natsu y Lisanna.

Natsu claramente, se veía que no le prestaba atención a lo que Lisanna le estuviera diciendo.

-yo también creo que algo no anda muy bien entre Natsu y Lisanna-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Mira- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-nosotras no quisimos ser entrometidas, lo lamento- dijo Bisca con la cara roja.

-No hay cuidado, yo también estoy algo preocupada, Natsu se ve algo raro- les dijo Mira.

Las tres asintieron y siguieron en lo suyo.

- Oye Erza me podrías traer una bebida por favor- le dijo Gajeel agitando la mano.

-enseguida- le dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-cuando llego con la bebida Levy estaba ahí con el, Erza bien sabia que esos dos ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y aun no formalizaban nada.

-aquí tienes Gajeel- le dijo Erza.

-Gracias- le dijo tomando el tarro.

-oye, Erza ¿cómo te has sentido?- le dijo Levy.

Pues con muchas Nauseas, pero bien- le contesto Erza.

-¿qué bien, oye ¿y Gray como lo ha tomado?- le pregunto Levy.

-pues ahorita se esta tomando el trabajo muy enserio y no quiere que haga mucho esfuerzo.

-y dime piensan casarse- dijo Levy con alzando las cejas.

A Erza la pregunta la tomo desprevenida pero se recupero de la sorpresa y sonrojada le contesto.

-por el momento la prioridad es que el bebe nazca sano, luego veremos, pero hablando de compromiso, ¿ustedes cuando piensan formalizar el suyo?, ¿Ya tienen mucho tiempo no?- dijo Erza soltando la bomba sutilmente.

Gajeel escupió lo que estaba tomando y Levy se puso muy roja.

-Bu… bu… bu… bueno yo- comenzó a tartamudear Levy.

-muy pronto- la corto Gajeel con la cara roja.

-¿de verdad?- dijo Levy emocionada casi al punto de las lagrimas.

-si- dijo Gajeel cerrando los ojos y volteando la cara.

Levy lo abrazo y lo beso mientras el estaba rojo como tomate y la abrazaba tímidamente, Erza solo sonrió y regreso a la barra.

En ese momento Juvia se acerco, Erza noto que tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos y se sintió mal, porque sabia la adoración de Juvia por Gray.

-toma Erza llévale esto a Reedus- dijo Mirajane

Estaba por llevarle la bandeja con comida a Reedus cuando sintió que la vista se le nublaba y se toco la cabeza, perdió el agarre de la bandeja y se estrello con un estruendo en el suelo.

Al escuchar el estruendo varias miradas se dirigieron a donde estaba ella.

Pudo escuchar el inconfundible grito de Natsu que la llamaba, y justo antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento. Sintió que alguien detuvo su caída y la ultimo que escucho fue una voz femenina decir: "Erza-san".

se perdió en su inconciencia un par de horas. Cuando abrió los ojos Juvia estaba en una silla a su lado, la cuidaba mientras estaba inconsciente.

-¿Juvia?- pregunto confundida Erza.

-¿Erza-san, como te sientes?, que bueno que alcance a sujetarte- le dijo Juvia quitándole un paño de la frente.

-Juvia, yo…Gray, yo no… quise- dijo Erza con tristeza.

-Erza-san escúchame- le dijo Juvia.

Erza la miro y puso atención a lo que lluvia le diría.

-Erza- san, Juvia en verdad estaba feliz cuando Lucy se caso con Locke-san, pero no estaba feliz por que hubiera una rival menos por el amor de Gray-sama, Juvia estaba en verdad feliz por ver a Lucy feliz, creí que algún día Gray- sama y Juvia celebrarían un día así, pero entonces paso un año y pasaron dos y Gray-sama no mostro nunca interés, eso significaba que el no veía a Juvia de esa manera, comprendí que Gray-sama quería a alguien mas y que el amor es algo que se da de forma natural sin ser forzado- dijo Juvia entre lagrimas.

-Juvia, lo siento tanto- comenzó a llorar Erza.

-Erza-san no llores, no es tu culpa-dijo Juvia apresuradamente.

-perdóname- le dijo Erza llorando en su hombro.

-vamos Erza-san si te pones triste le hará mal al bebe y Gray-sama también se preocupara.

- es que no entiendes, Juvia, yo el bebe- dijo Erza.

-¿hay algo mal con el bebe? – le pregunto Juvia.

-pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Gray apresuradamente.

-¡Erza, como estas!- le dijo llegando a su lado, Erza al ver a Gray comenzó a llorar mas, Gray se acerco se sentó en la cama y la abrazo.

-Juvia, se retira entonces-dijo Juvia mirando al piso.

-muchas gracias por cuidar de ella Juvia- le dijo Gray apretándole una mano.

-no es ningún problema Gray-sama- dijo Juvia y se retiro pero al salir se encontró con Natsu con una cara de preocupación.

-ella esta bien Natsu-san- le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa triste y se fue.

Natsu abrió se asomo y vio a Gray en la cama con Erza en los brazos mientras la calmaba, después vio como Gray le besaba la cara a Erza y le acariciaba el cabello, hasta que Erza se calmo y aferro la camisa de Gray.

-¿como llegaste tan rápido?- le pregunto Erza.

-Natsu, me encontró a las afueras de magnolia, venia del trabajo que tome y cuando me dijo que te habías desmayado y vinimos corriendo lo mas rápido, que podíamos- le dijo Gray.

-¿vinieron?, ¿Natsu también?- pregunto Erza.

-si, venia detrás de mi, pero parece que lo deje muy atrás- dijo Gray volteando hacia la puerta abierta en donde no había nadie.

De hecho Natsu estaba afuera apoyado contra la pared, por sus mejillas corrían unas lagrimas silenciosas.

Amaba a Erza y verla así con Gray le partió el corazón, quería correr y arrancarla de los brazos de Gray y que Gray no lo volviera a tocar, tenia sentimientos encontrados, seco las lagrimas de su rostro y al abrir los ojos estaba Happy frente a el.

-Natsu… ¿sientes algo por Erza, verdad?- le dijo el Gatito azul.

-¿Happy que cosas dices?- inquirió Natsu asustado.

-Natsu, no me lo puedes esconder, te he visto y eh visto como la miras, como sufres con la mirada al verla con Gray, tu la amas ¿verdad?- dijo Happy en un susurro bajito.

Natsu no pudo mas y se aferro a Happy sollozando.

-vámonos Natsu- le dijo Happy arrastrándolo lejos de ahí.

-Gray, vamos a casa- le dijo Erza.

-esta bien, pero deja cargarte- le dijo Gray tomándola en brazos.

Al salir al salón del gremio todos los miraban, Natsu estaba en un rincón cabizbajo y cuando levanto la vista y los vio mejor se dirigió a su casa seguido de Happy.

-Mira-chan- nosotros nos retiramos por hoy. Le dijo Gray llevando a Erza en brazos.

-espera, Gray, como se que estabas de misión y Erza tiene que descansar, les prepare la cena- dijo Cana saliendo de la cocina y tendiéndole una vianda con comida.

-muchas gracias Cana, eres la mejor- le dijo Gray sonriéndole.

-no es nada- dijo Cana sonrojada.

Al llegar a casa Gray llevo a Erza a al cama y dejo la comida en la mesa.

-Gray- le llamo Erza.

Gray fue directo a la cama y se sentó, y le acaricio la cara.

-¿te sientes mejor?- el pregunto Gray.

-no, … Gray abrázame- le dijo Erza con una mirada triste.

Gray se inclino y la abrazo y cuando menos lo espero ya estaba besando a Erza, Erza le correspondió y Gray comenzó a desvestirla. Se sonrojo un poco cuando vio a Erza en ropa interior, ambos se miraron y asintieron.

El toque de Gray era delicado y tierno, y hacia que Erza se sintiera relajada y segura de entregarse a el, al momento de que Gray la penetro se tenso pero el placer le nublo los sentidos, por su parte Gray disfrutaba la sensación placentera de poseer a Erza, al momento del clímax ambos gimieron, pero no pronunciaron el nombre del otro. Cunado terminaron Gray se quito de encima de Erza y se acostó a su lado, los dos miraban al techo y pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ambos se miraron y se soltaron a reír.

-no volvamos a hacer esto- le dijo Erza acariciándole la cara a Gray.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dijo Gray mirándola.

- es que digo no fue malo, estuviste genial… pero- dijo Erza.

-Pero algo falto, ¿verdad?- dijo Gray completando la frase de Erza.

-si, dijo Erza mirando al techo.

-Si, tu amas a Natsu y bueno yo…- dijo Gray.

-¿tu, que?- pregunto Erza.

- creo, que me gusta Cana, es decir, pienso en ella últimamente- dijo Gray sonrojado, Erza sonrió al escuchar la confesión de Gray y suspiro.

-a veces me siento patética por estar enamorada de Natsu- dijo Erza mientras se vestía.

-¿patética?, ¿por qué?, eres hermosa, fuerte y no importa si no esta Natsu contigo, te prometo que algún día encontraras a la persona con la que serás muy feliz- dijo Gray acariciando la mejilla e Erza.

- vamos a dormir- dijo Erza jalando las cobijas y tapándolos. Ambos se durmieron espalda con espalda, habiendo ya saciado su curiosidad por poseer el cuerpo del otro, podían seguir adelante con esto.


	6. Baile y Confesiones

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde aquel día, Gray trataba de hacer trabajos bien pagados, pero que estuvieran cerca de la ciudad para estar cerca de Erza.

Erza desde aquel día, evitaba estar mucho tiempo sola con Natsu, para no quebrarse y llorar enfrente de el, también le había disminuido mucho el trabajo y ahora solo servía las bandejas y también ayudaba en la cocina del gremio, también su figura era la de toda una mujer embarazada, su barriguita era notoria y sus pechos habían crecido un poco mas, Reedus le hacia muchos retratos y había uno en especial que a ella le gustaba mucho, una de las veces en las que la tensión entre ella y Natsu no estaba tan alta el se había acercado a ella para tocar su barriguita, y se puso de rodillas a la altura de la barriguita de Erza y puso su oído para escuchar al bebe y sonrió al sentir como el bebe se movía y pateaba, Erza puso su mano en la cabeza de Natsu y sonrió; al parece a Reedus le había parecido un imagen muy linda y lo pinto, cunado se los mostro los dos se sonrojaron y rieron.

Por la parte de Natsu desde que se había desahogado con Happy, este continuamente le decía que si no estaba contento con Lisanna que terminara la relación o solo la haría sufrir innecesariamente, Natsu había estado por terminarla muchas veces pero, parecía que Lisanna sospechaba y siempre cambiaba de tema o salía corriendo y diciendo que tenia algo que hacer.

Y precisamente ese día en el gremio estaba muy ocupado porque tendrían la visita de Blue pegasus y de Lamia scale, en un banquete que celebraba el maestro Macarov todos los años.

Mirajane y Erza junto con Bisca y Lucy y Lisanna, estaban ocupadas preparando toda la comida.

Los hombres se ocupaban de decorar todo el gremio y la piscina, ya que desde que habían recuperado el gremio de manos de Grimoire Heart se habían ocupado de mantenerlo siempre en buenas condiciones.

Wendy se encontraba cuidando a Lucky mientras Lucy estuviera ocupada, ella se encontraba muy contenta porque vería a Shelia.

-¿Wendy-nee, mi mami esta ocupada? - pregunto Lucky mientras jugaba con Wendy.

-si, y si te portas bien tendrás un helado muy rico cunado acabe la reunión- le dijo Wendy cargándola y dándole vueltas.

-que linda te ves con Lucky, Wendy-dijo Romeo a sus espaldas.

-Romeo-kun- dijo Wendy avergonzada.

-no has pensado en ser mama, digo Bisca-san fue mama a tu edad- le dijo Romeo abrazándola.

-shhh, Romeo-kun que cosas dices y enfrente de Lucky-chan- dijo Wendy sonrojada.

-Wendy-neechan, mama me dijo que te ayudara a cuidar a Lucky- dijo Asuka cercándose.

-Esta bien gracias Asuka-chan, Romeo-kun tu ve a ayudar a tu padre y…- pero Wendy se callo al ver que cuando Romeo retiro su mano había un reluciente anillo en su dedo.

-Wendy Marvell aquí enfrente de Asuka-chan y Lucky-chan, te pido que seas mi esposa- dijo Romeo arrodillándose- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le dijo besando la mano de ella.

-Romeo-kun- dijo Wendy entre lagrimas- ¡SI! Grito y lo abrazo.

-si, Romeo- nii y Wendy- neechan, se van a casar, le diré a mama- grito Asuka y salió corriendo a la cocina.

-Mama, mama, Romeo- nii y Wendy- neechan se van a casar, grito Asuka.

-¿que dices?- le dijo Bisca.

-salgan a ver- grito Asuka.

Rápidamente las cinco mujeres salieron y pudieron ver como Romeo y Wendy se besaban y se abrazaban, Lucky salió corriendo a donde estaba Lucy.

-mami, Romeo-kun le dio un anillo como el que mi papá y tu traen en el dedo a Wendy- dijo Lucky abrazándose a las piernas de Lucy.

-¿eso es cierto?- pregunto Bisca sonriente.

Al momento Romeo y Wendy se separaron apenados.

-s…si- dijo Wendy mostrándoles el anillo.

Al momento se vio rodeada de cinco damas que la abrazaban y la felicitaban.

-Muchas felicidades a los dos- dijo Erza palmeando la espalda de Romeo.

En ese momento entraron los chicos cargando todas las decoraciones y vieron el barullo, que sucedían entre las chicas y Romeo.

-¿hey que sucede?- pregunto Natsu sonriente.

-Romeo y Wendy se casaran- dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa.

-¿EHHH?- dijeron los chicos y dejaron caer las cosas y se abalanzaron hacia Romeo y Wendy, Macao lloraba de alegría abrazando a su hijo que estaba sonrojado.

-Supongo que tendremos algo mas para celebrar esta noche- dijo Elfman.

En ese momento Erza dio un saltito y se aferro la barriga.

-¿Erza, que sucede?- dijo Natsu de pronto acercándose a ella olvidando que los demás estaban ahí.

- el bebe se movió- dijo tomándole la mano a Natsu y poniéndosela en el estomago para que lo sintiera por si mismo, Natsu se sintió conmovido y no sabia la razón, cunado estaba con Erza y sentía al bebe dentro de ella moverse, parecía que se le olvidaba todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando por no poder estar con ella.

Los demás solo vieron la escena y se quedaron callados por un instante, Gray sonrió la imagen le conmovía por que el sabia que en realidad eran dos padres sintiendo a su hijo, aunque Natsu no lo supiera.

- yo también quiero sentirlo tía Erza- dijo Lucky corriendo y tocando la barriguita de Erza al instante retiro la mano sorprendida y todos rieron.

-es verdad mami papi, se siente un bebe, yo también quiero que tengan un bebe, quiero un hermanito- grito Lucky mirando a sus padres, que en ese momento estaban rojísimos.

-vamos Locke, no le niegues un hermanito a Lucky- dijo Gray dándole un codazo.

-si Lucy, seria bueno que la niña tuviera alguien con quien jugar- dijo Cana que venia entrando había escuchado todo.

- así que nuestros jóvenes magos se van a casar- dijo el maestro, que era seguido por Gildarts.

-Cana-chan, cuando me darás la alegría de ser abuelo- dijo Gildarts abrazando a su hija.

-Apártate viejo, no entiendo por que quieres tener nietos- dijo Cana tratando de zafarse de Gildarts, todos rieron a la visión de Cana pelando con su padre.

-muy bien chicos a decorar- dijo el maestro del gremio; y se pusieron a arreglar y decorar todo. Cunado casi ya estaba listo todo la puerta del gremio se abrió de nuevo y entraron Ley y Gajeel.

-te aseguro que los agarrara de sorpresa la noticia Levy- dijo Gajeel tomándola de la mano.

-Chicos tenemos algo que anunciarles- grito Gajeel y todos voltearon a donde estaban.

-Levy y yo vamos a Casarnos- dijo Gajeel levantándole la mano a Levy.

-ah, ustedes también, felicidades- dijo Elfman acomodando las sillas.

-si que buena noticia, dijo Natsu acomodando la vajilla.

-ya tendremos dos bodas próximas- dijo Gray terminando de poner las guirlandas.

-Bueno parece que vamos a tener dos bodas- dijo el maestro.

-LUCY, GAJEEL Y LEVY TAMBIÉN SE VAN A CASAR- grito Locke en dirección a la cocina y sus palabras retumbaron en todo el gremio.

-¿qué?- dijeron Jet y Droy llorando en un rincón.

Lucy y las demás chicas salieron corriendo, pero no lucia tan sorprendidas.

-también, ¿quién mas se casara?- pregunto Levy.

-¿y como es que no les sorprende esto?- les pregunto Gajeel.

-porque Wendy y Romeo también van a casarse- les dijo Cana.

-¿EH?- dijeron Gajeel y Levy sorprendidos.

-jajaja vaya este gremio si que esta creciendo favorablemente, pero aun no termino de acostumbrarme al hecho de que Erza y Gray, bueno ya sabe maestro, no se porque siempre tuve la corazonada de que Natsu y Erza acabarían juntos- dijo Gildarts sonriendo.

-sobre eso, Gildarts hay algo que debo hablar contigo, en privado, porque es probable que se vuelva un problema en un futuro- dijo el Maestro Macarov.

-¡HIJO DE NATSU!, ¿EL BEBE DE ERZA ES HIJO DE NATSU?- grito Gildarts.

-silencio Gildarts- le dijo el maestro, se encontraban en el despacho del maestro discutiendo el tema, y había tomado por sorpresa a Gildarts.

-así que así esta el asunto. Dijo Gildarts una vez que el maestro termino de contarle la historia.

-vaya ese maldito Natsu se saco el premio al ponerle las manos encima a Erza y mas aun al embarazarla, maldito suertudo- dijo Gildarts.

-eso es lo que me preocupa, el nacimiento del niño o niña, si se parece a Natsu o hereda su magia de dragon slayer , si eso pasa es obvio que el origen del niño se sepa y tanto Erza como Natsu serán señalados, mas por la situación actual- dijo el maestro.

-tiene razón solo es cuestión de esperar- sentencio Gildarts.

En la tarde ya estaban todos preparándose para la fiesta, en un cuarto estaban todas las mujeres vistiéndose y preparándose, Bisca traía puesto un hermoso vestido azul marino con escote en corazón y falda de tul esponjada, su largo cabello verde estaba peinado en una elegante coleta y con una flor azul en un costado de su cabeza, un collar de perlas y aretes de perlas a juego con una pulsera y traía zapatillas azules, Bisca le hacia una trenza a Asuka que estaba sentada muy quieta, ella traía puesto un vestido rojo de tirantitos con motivos florales y zapatitos blancos de correa.

Mas allá Lucy le ponía un vestido esponjado verde esmeralda a su pequeña hija, mientras la niña jugueteaba con un collar, Lucy traía puesto un bonito vestido color beige por arriba de la rodilla con unas flores de tela en forma de rosas de color rosa y rojo opaco cayendo en cascada desde la cintura, el vestido era de mangas esponjadas y tenias su cabello arreglado en una trenza con una rosas entrelazadas.

-Lucy, puedes ayudarme con mi vestido dijo Erza que intentaba anudarse el lazo de su vestido, ella llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de maternidad que Gray le había comprado, era color negro de encaje y largo y justo en medio se dividía y una tela vaporosa blanca y traslucida como tul, que caía en cascada acentuaba la forma de su barriguita, las mangas eran caídas y de encaje y el vestido se ataba atrás con un bonito moño en forma de mariposa.

- déjame ayudarte con el maquillaje- le dijo Cana quien ya estaba lista. Ella traía puesto un vestido naranja ajustado al cuerpo y largo con escote de corazón y una rajadura desde la cadera y a lo largo de toda su pierna, su cabello ondulado estaba recogido en una coleta alta y accesorios discretos.

-¿quieres que te ayude con tu cabello?- le pregunto Lucy.

-si por favor- le contesto Erza mientras Cana la maquillaba.

Juvia también se encontraba con ellas aunque aun seguía deprimida por la "relación" entre Gray y Erza.

Usaba un vestido color dorado ajustado al cuerpo y arriba de la rodilla, Lucy le había pedido que se dejara el pelo suelto y le puso una flor dorada entrelazada en su cabello con una trenza de lado, y sus zapatos eran dorados.

-Juvia-san me ayudas con el cierra del vestido- le dijo Wendy ella traía un vestido rosa mauve era corto y la falda simulaba los pétalos de una flor. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos bollos adornados con perlitas y traía puestos unos zapatos rosas, el escote de corazón de su vestido acentuaba su gran busto, ahora que tenia 19 años ya no se podía quejar de que estaba plana.

Mirajane y Lisanna terminaban de maquillarse, mira traía un vestido purpura de esponjosa falda de tul y zapatos purpuras su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta como la que solía usar de adolescente y Lisanna usaba un vestido rojo ajustado arriba de la rodilla y zapatillas rojas su cabello blanco que lo había dejado un poco mas debajo de sus hombros ya, solo estaba adornado con una pequeña flor roja en un costado.

-Muy bien parece que estamos listas todas ¿verdad?- pregunto Cana.

-si- contestaron todas.

-bueno pues que empiece la fiesta- grito Lisanna. Y se dirigieron al salón del gremio allí ya estaban casi todos los miembros del gremio terminando de decorar.

-que hermosos se ven todas- dijo el maestro del gremio. Cuando ellas llegaron al salón, al escuchar al maestro los chicos dirigieron su mirad a ellos y estuvieron de acuerdo con el maestro.

Natsu se quedo boquiabierto mirando a Erza, el vestido acentuaba su barriguita dándole un aspecto muy tierno, y sonrió.

- mis dos hermosas mujeres se ven espectaculares- dijo Loke acercándose a Lucy y dándole un beso en los labios, el traía un traje y una camisa beige debajo a juego con el vestido de Lucy.

-Los demás gremios deben de llegar pronto- anuncio el maestro del gremio.

No mucho después las puertas del Gremio se abrieron dejando pasar a los miembros de Lamia Scale, Lyon iba muy elegante con un traje negro y una corbata azul índigo, cuando miro a Juvia se sonrojo violentamente y sonrió débilmente, Juvia le correspondió la sonrisa y el se acerco a ella ante la mirada celosa de Shelia, seguido de ellos entraron Jura, Yuka y Toby que también iban presentables.

Los miembros de Lamia scale se mostraron muy sorprendidos al conocer la noticia del embarazo de Erza y Lyon no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba como era posible que Gray se hubiera atrevido a lastimar el corazón de Juvia.

Le pidió a Gray un momento para hablar y salieron al patio.

-Gray, cabron como es posible que hayas lastimado el corazón de Juvia, y además te hayas llevado a la chica de Natsu- le dijo Lyon golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¿de que rayos hablas imbécil?- le dijo Gray golpeándolo también,

-pues de que Natsu y Erza tenían algo y tu la embarazas asi como asi- le contesto Lyon furioso.

-¿por que piensas que Natsu y Erza tenían algo?. Le pregunto Gray.

-¿qué no lo tenían?, bueno es que siempre estaban juntos- dijo Lyon sorprendido.

-Lyon… sabes que siempre te eh considerado como familia…tengo que contarte algo- dijo Gray serio.

- ¡como, no puede ser!, Gray este es un lio gigantesco en el que estas metido, seguro que quieren seguir con esto… digo es muy grave y si el bebe se parece a Natsu- dijo Lyon después de escuchar la historia entera.

-esa es una de las cosas que le preocupa a Erza, pero ya nos las arreglaremos, pero por ahora lo importante es que esto no se sepa, prométeme que nadie lo sabrá- le dijo Gray.

-prometido- dijo Lyon palmeando la espalda de Gray.

-y con respecto a Juvia, jamás la vi como pareja, así que por que no te decides de una buena vez a invitarla a salir de manera apropiada- le aconsejo Gray.

Lyon se quedo pensativo, invitar a salir a Juvia…

-Lyon, que estas esperando vamos adentro- le grito Gray, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Después de la llegada de Lamia Scale llego Blue pegasus, el maestro Bob de inmediato se puso a charlar con Makarov, Ren iba acompañado de Sherry y su pequeño niño de tres años producto del matrimonio de ambos. Hibiki y Jenny traía con ellos a sus gemelas Karen y Kari, Eve seguía de eterno soltero e Ichiya esa noche iba dispuesto a conquistar de una vez por todas a Erza.

Pero cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Erza; Ren, Sherry, Hibiki y Jenny los felicitaron, Eve se mostro un poco triste pero los felicito y abrazo a Erza, pero como no la soltaba y Erza ya se había puesto un poco incomoda, Gray hibiki y Ren tuvieron que desprenderle a Eve, quien con unas lagrimitas se negaba a desprenderse de Erza. Por otro lado Ichiya se desmayo y nunca despertó en toda la noche.

Los miembros de Crime sorciere llegaron minutos después y es poco decir que Jellal casi muere cunado vio a Erza embarazada, lo mismo que Ultear y Meldy. Y mas al enterarse que Era de Gray.

-oye Erza, quería saber si podíamos hablar un poco, digo si no hay problema Gray- quiso saber Jellal.

-por mi esta bien- dijo Gray amable y asintió.

Erza miro a Gray y le sonrió.

-vamos al patio- dijo Erza.

-vaya que sorpresa me eh llevado al verte embarazada, pero mas grande fue enterarme de que era de Gary- dijo Jellal.

- ¿por qué dices que mas grande al entérate que era de Gray?- le pregunto Erza.

- pues porque juraría que tu y Natsu terminarían juntos- le dijo Jellal riendo.

Erza bajo la mirada triste.

-¿Erza?, ¿qué tienes?, ¿dije algo malo?- pregunto Jellal preocupado.

-pues Jellal… veras sobre mi embarazo… tengo algo que contarte- dijo Erza levantando la cara mostrando una lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-Joder, entonces, Natsu si es el padre, vaya ¿Erza y porque no le dices?, en lugar de que este problema crezca mas…literalmente- dijo Jellal mirando la pancita de Erza.

-deja de ver asi a mi hijo- dijo Erza dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Jellal.

-bueno yo solo decía- le dijo Jellal sobándose la cabeza.

-no puedo, el esta ya con Lisanna, no puedo estar de rompe relaciones- dijo Erza con tristeza.

-mira no soy un experto en esto de las relaciones, pero Natsu no se ve tan contento como Lisanna- dijo Jellal señalando hacia adentro donde a través de la puerta abierta podían ver el baile y veían a Natsu sentado en un rincón con expresión aburrida.

-¿tu crees?- le pregunto Erza.

-absolutamente- le contesto Jellal.

-bueno dejemos de hablar de mi un poco, que tal tu y Ultear- le dijo Erza con una mirada picara.

-a… a a ¿qué te refieres?- le dijo Jellal rojo como un tomate.

-vamos tanto tiempo y nada de nada entre ustedes- le dijo Erza.

-bueno, a que me contaste sobre lo tuyo ocn Natsu… pues si Ultear y yo…pues ya- dijo Jellal aun con pena.

-¿ya que?- le pregunto Erza.

-pues… hemos tenido "cosas" que ver- dijo Jelllal por fin

- ja ja ja y luego dices que no-le dijo Erza.

-bueno eso ha sido reciente y aun no se que siento por ella, ¿vale?- le dijo Jellal.

-pues decídete de una vez, las chicas no esperamos para siempre sabes- le dijo Erza mientras caminaban de regreso al salón.

Después de anunciar el compromiso de Wendy con Romeo, y el de Gajeel con Levy, dio paso laa cena y después al baile.

Romeo bailaba con Wendy y se veian muy felicices, Gajeel también bailaba junto a su Levy y por aquí y por alla se podía ver muchas parejitas, había un lado especial en donde habían puesto a los pequeños niños para que sus padres pudieran disfrutar la fiesta, Asuka era quein se encargaba de ellos poniéndoles muchas actividades y jugando con ellos.

Mientras Lucy y Locke, Hibiki y Jenny y Ren y Sherry bailaban y se divertían, en un mesa al fono podía verse como Evergreen le daba de comer a Elfman en la boca, Mirajane bailaba divertida con Frieed, Erza bailaba con Gray, mientras Juvia veía melancolica.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- se oyo de pronto una voz a sus espalda.

Juvia volteo y sonrió apenada al ver las mejillas del chico coloreadas de rojo.

-Lyon-sama… si me gustaria bailar. Dijo y tomo suavemente la mano de Lyon.

Lyon la llevo hasta la pista de Baile y comenzaron a bailar.

- esto seria mas genial si estuviéramos bajo la nieve- comento de pronto Lyon.

-podemos arreglar eso- dijo Juvia mientras un pequeño chorro de agua flotaba en su mano, juvia lanzo el chorro de agua y Lyon lo congelo convirtiéndolo en finos copos de nieve, luego Juvia rodeo el cuello de Lyon con ambos brazos y escondió su cara en su pecho, la temperatura corporal de Lyon era helada pero eso le agradaba a Juvia.

Cuando la música termino se escucho un sonoro aplauso y se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban en medio de la pista y todos habían dejado de bailar para verlos, ambos rojos como tomate se separaron un poco, pero nuevamente se escucho música y todos volvieron a bailar.

-Juvia, ¿tu quisieras, salir conmigo mañana?- le pregunto Lyon mientras bailaban.

Juvia lo pensó un minuto, Lyon le recordaba tanto a ella, y decidio darle una oportunidad.

-si me gustaría- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lejos de allí, Natsu estaba aburrido sentado en una mesa del rincón masticando una flama con aburrimiento, no se había parado a bailar con Lisanna en toda la noche, a pesar de saber como hacerlo, ya que Lucy lo había enseñado hace mucho años, pero no le apetecía bailar con ella, vio que Lisanna se dirigía a donde el estaba y rápidamente se paro como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y fue a la barra por una cerveza. en el trayecto vio como Erza se sentaba y Gray le sonreía mientras señalaba a Cana, vio que Erza asintió y después como el y Cana bailaban.

Se pregunto por un momento si Erza quisiera bailar con el y dejando la cerveza en la barra se dirigió a Erza.

-¿Erza, porque Gray no esta bailando contigo?- le pregunto de pronto.

Erza se sobresalto al oir la voz de Natsu pero luego se calmo.

-pues me había cansado un poco y me dijo que si estaba bien si bailaba un rato con Cana- le dijo Erza.

-ah ya veo, yo pensaba en invitarte a bailar-Dijo Natsu un poco triste.

-pues si quieres podemos hacerlo, solo que no se si te moleste que lo haga descalza- dijo riendo Erza.

-para nada ven vamos a bailar- le dijo Natsu tomando su mano.

cuando estaban bailando Gray los vio y sonrió, Erza se puso un poco roja y le sonrió de regreso, estaban bailando cunado Erza sintió una patadita y se detuvo.

-¿pasa algo malo?- dijo Natsu preocupado.

-no, es solo que cuando estas conmigo, parece que el bebe patea mas de lo normal- le contesto Erza sonrojada.

-eso es porque yo le he de gustar- dijo Natsu riendo.

Erza tomo la mano de Natsu y la puso en si vientre para que sintiera.

-es verdad si que tiene una patada poderosa- dijo Natsu.

A lo lejos Lisanna había visto toda la escena desde que Natsu se para por la cerveza, así que en silencio se retiro con una mueca de enojo.

Pero se detuvo al ver a Gray con Cana y de inmediato se le ocurrió algo.

-Gray no sabia que dejabas que Erza bailara con todos es muy liberal de tu parte le comento.

-¿por qué lo dices? Pregunto Gray extrañado, y Lisanna le señalo a Natsu y Erza.

-ah eso, pues ella puede bailar con cualquiera de los miembros del gremio, soy su paeja no su dueño Lisanna- le dijo Grau sonriendo.

-ah, ya veo- dijo Lisanna seria y se retiro.

-¿qué rayos fue todo eso?-pregunto Cana.

-no lo se, vamos a bailar al balcón- le dijo Gray.

Estando en el balcón y lejos de todas las miradas, Gray de pronto tuvo una idea, era arriesgado pero se atrevería. Le levanto el mentón a cana mientras bailaban y la beso. Cana se sorprendió y le regreso el beso, pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendida y se separo y lo soltó una bofetada.

-¡GRAY!, ¿pero como te atreves?, tu estas con Erza, van a atener un hijo- le dijo Cana enojada y sonrojada.

-Cana, yo ya no puedo ocultarlo mucho me gustas y mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto- le confesó Gray

-pero tu estas loco, Gray, no le puedo hacer eso a Erza, no le puedes hacer eso mas bien- dijo Cana aun furiosa.

- sobre eso, hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero mejor mañana, quiero que nos veamos en mi casa y sobre lo que te voy a decir, trata de mantener la mente muy abierta Cana y además no dudes de que me gustas mucho- le dijo Gray dándole un beso rápidamente.

Cana se echo hacia atrás, muy sonrojada, ella en secreto amaba a Gray, pero había decidido calárselo al ver que formara una familia con Erza.

-que será lo que me tiene que decir- murmuro Cana con intriga.

La fiesta termino muy entrada la noche, Gray y Erza ocuparon una de las habitaciones del gremio para dormir, pero a la mañana siguiente lo primero que Gray hizo fue levantarse arreglarse y encaminarse a la casa.

Al bajar al salón del gremio vio Lyon sentado en la barra.

-¿que tu no te habías ido a casa?- inquirió Gray.

-este bueno, yo me quede porque tengo una cita con Juvia- murmuro sonrojada.

Gray palmeo su espalda y o felicito.

-bueno tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos- dijo Gray y salió rumbo a su casa. En la puerta ya estaba Cana esperándolo.

-y bien que es lo que tiene que decirme- dijo Cana sonrojada.

-el hijo de Erza no es mío- le soltó de pronto.

-¿eh?- pronuncio Cana antes de procesar toda la información.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito cunado proceso la información.

Bien chicos no me había tomado el tiempo correcto para agradecerles sus reviews

Y también para decirles que no subiere como en una semanita ya saben navidad y esas cosas.

Gracias a leknyn, mina-sama12, Toaneo07 Ver2.0 y Bichi River

Por su apoyo :3


	7. Secreto a voces

Cana escuchaba todo la historia sobre el embarazo Natsu y Erza, mientras tenia la boca abierta de sorpresa y Gray sujetaba su mano.

-pero si es como dices, Erza no tiene nada de que avergonzarse, eso sucedió antes de que Natsu y Lisanna fueran pareja- dijo Cana.

- lo se pero, Erza no quería destruir la felicidad de Natsu, ella planeaba irse del gremio sola, yo no la podía dejar que hiciera eso y mas embarazada, así que le propuse esta farsa, para protegerla por que la amo, pero no de manera romántica- le dijo Gray bajando la vista.

-pero que dice destruir la felicidad de Natsu, si Natsu ni feliz se ve con Lisanna, ya varios miembros del gremio no hemos dado cuenta, pero no decimos nada, para no herir los sentimientos de Lisanna- dijo Cana un poco molesta.

- en serio, no me había dado cuenta -dijo Gray sorprendido.

-asi es, tu no has estado mucho por el gremio últimamente, quédate un solo día en el gremio y lo veras- le dijo Cana.

-pero y entonces, nosotros, Cana tu me gustas y mucho, no quiero dejarte ir- dijo Gray sonrojado.

-Gray… no me importa si tenemos que escondernos de todos, tu también me gustas y mucho… yo te ayudare a proteger a Erza.- dijo Cana decidida.

-entonces tenemos que hablar con ella, quiero que este al tanto de la situación- dijo Gray.

- vete al parque del pueblo, ahí te alcanzamos- le dijo Gray a Cana.

-esta bien- Contesto Cana y salió rumbo al parque.

Fue y busco a Erza en el gremio, sabían que mientras mas rápido mantuvieran informada a Erza se generaría menos problema.

-Erza, quieres dar un paseo conmigo- le grito Gray cunado la vio.

-pero, tengo trabajo- dijo con una bandeja en la mano.

-esta bien ve con el descansa un momento- le dijo dulcemente Mirajane quitándole la bandeja de las manos.

Gray la tomo de la mano y salieron, a la distancia Mirajane puedo ver que Natsu los veía alejarse con un semblante sombrío.

-esto se esta complicando mas de lo que creía- murmuro Mira.

-vaya estos jóvenes, ya casi ni los reconozco- le dijo Macao a Wakaba que estaban bebiendo mientras veía a Gray y Erza salir del gremio.

- es verdad mi Romeo y Wendy, Gray y Erza, Gajeel y Levy, incluso hasta Evergreen y Elfman.- dijo Macao.

-¿ que por cierto ya se acerca el día de su boda verdad?- le pregunto Wakaba.

-así es, yo siempre creí que Evergreen se casaría contigo Laxus- le dijo Macao a Laxus que estaba sentado a lado e ellos.

-pues ya ven que no viejos- les contesto Laxus dándole un sorbo a su tarro de cerveza.

-¿entonces quien será la afortunada?- pregunto Wakaba.

-Mira, acaso- dijo Macao.

-hey ¿como se te ocurre, que sea Mira-chan- exclamo enojado Wakaba.

-si serán tontos viejos, Mirajane esta saliendo con Fried, ¿qué no se habían dado cuenta?- les dijo Laxus divertido.

-¿QUÉ?- grito Wakaba.

Laxus les señalo la barra del gremio en donde Fried estaba sentado conversando con Mirajane y entonces vieron como Mira le sujetaba la mano y sonreía.

-¿no me digan que no se habían dado cuenta?- les dijo Laxus riendo.

- oye y ¿por qué esta repentina ida al parque? – le pregunto sonriendo Erza a Gray.

-Erza, hay algo que tengo que decirte- le dijo Gray señalando a la distancia a Cana.

-¿Cana?- dijo erza confundida.

Erza escuchaba atentamente lo que Cana y Gray le decían, no despego los labios hasta que terminaron de hablar.

-escúchenme si esto les complica demasiado, Gray aun estamos a tiempo de detener esto, es decir estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos pero no quiero que hagan esto por mi- dijo Erza con la cabeza baja.

-Erza- dijo Gray levantándole el rostro con la mano- te quiero mucho y mantendré mi palabra.

-pero, ustedes- dijo Erza titubeando.

- a mi no me importa Erza, sabemos que algún día esto se resolverá, pero mientras tanto déjanos protegerte- le dijo Cana abrazándola.

-No se como agradecerles- dijo Erza.

-lo que sea por este pequeño angelito, ¿oigan y ya saben que va a ser?- dijo Cana tocando su barriga.

-aun, no Porlyusica vendrá hoy a revisarme- dijo Erza.

-bien estaré en el gremio a la hora que venga a revisarte, primero iré por unas cosas para el bebe y para ti, Cana me acompañarías - le dijo Gray a Cana.

-Claro- dijo Cana sonrojada.

Erza los vio alejarse y sonrió de medio lado, estaba feliz por ellos, pero inevitablemente había comenzado a visualizar un futuro junto a Gray, creía que podrían haber llegado a formar una familia, aunque no se amaran, creía que podría tener la estabilidad para su hijo junto con Gray. Ahora no sabía que pasaría, que haría ni que podría suceder, no quería ser egoísta y hacer sufrir a Gray y Cana, sus pasos la llevaron hasta el gremio, pero su corazón estaba muy cansado, apenas y tenia fuerzas para hacer algo, al llegar a la cocina del gremio se desplomo en el suelo y lloro, Bisca, Mirajane y Levi que entraban en ese mismo momento la vieron en el piso llorando aferrándose la barriga, temiendo lo pero se acercaron asustadas.

-¿Erza-san que pasa?- dijo Bisca apresurándose a levantarla.

-yo,… yo ya no puedo con esto, es demasiado- sollozo Erza.

-¿Erza de que hablas?- le pregunto Mirajane ayudando a Bisca a levantarla.

-Levy se acerco con un vaso de agua y se lo dio a Erza.

-bebe despacio Erza- le dijo Levy palmeándole la espalda.

-Erza, ¿nos puedes decir que te sucede?- pregunto Mira.

Erza levanto la vista y las miro.

-solo les pido que no me odien, yo ya no puedo seguir con esto, me va a matar antes de que que mi bebe nazca- dijo Erza bajando la mirada, ante al mención de esto Bisca, Levy y Mira se asustaron.

-te escuchamos Erza, le dijo Mira tomándoles las manos.

-Todo empezó en tu cumpleaños Mira… -comenzó Erza, cunado termino de contar todo ya había atardecido, Bisca, Levy y Mira estaban sorprendidas.

-Mira te pido disculpas, se que Natsu es el novio de tu hermana, yo no quería que esto sucediera, nunca creía que esto pasara- se disculpo Erza.

-Erza, esto no es tu culpa además sucedió antes de lo de Natsu y Lisanna, yo no tengo que reprocharte nada- le dijo Mirajane dulcemente.

-no puedo imaginarme cuanto has cargado durante estos meses Erza-san. Dijo Bisca abrazándola.

Por favor chicas no le digan a nadie, esto es delicado por la situación de Natsu y Lisanna, solo lo saben Lucy, Locke y Gray porque estaban ahí cuando el doctor me dio la noticia, y el maestro del gremio, también esta al tanto.

-Erza, cuentas con nosotras, no estamos en posición de reprocharte nada porque no es tu culpa y nosotras no diremos nada, pero tienes que saber que esto es tan grande que algún día se sabrá debes estar preparada para ello- le dijo Levy.

-Erza ¿dónde estas? Porlyusica esta aquí- se escucho la voz de Gray.

-ya… ya voy- dijo Erza secándose las lagrimas y saliendo rumbo a donde se encontraba Gray.

-vaya si que esto es un gran problema- dijo Levy triste.

-deja tu eso Levy, y si el bebe se parece a Natsu cuando nazca, si saca el pelo rosa, va a ser innegable quien es el padre- dijo Bisca.

-yo no se que hacer, se que Lisanna es mi hermana pero, simplemente no se quiere dar cuenta de lo obvio de que Natsu no esta contento con la relación- dijo Mirajane.

Por otro lado Gray y Erza se encontraban emocionados por saber que seria el bebe y mientras Porlyusica preparaba unas pociones Erza se recostaba en la cama y Gray se sentaba en una silla a un lado.

-bien quítate la ropa, Erza- le dijo Porliyusica.

Erza quito el vestido de tirantitos que traía y se recostó, Gray se sonrojo un poco al ver a Erza en ropa interior. Porlyusica puso sus manos bañadas de poción en el estomago de Erza y fijo su vista en la lacrima transmisora y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión seria.

-Gray, sal de la habitación por favor. Dijo Porlyusica.

-¿eh? Dijeron al mismo tiempo erza y Gray- Pero ¿por qué?- quiso saber Gray.

- ¡QUE SALGAS!- ordeno Porliyusica gritándole.

-si... si- dijo Gray con temor.

-¿por qué le pediste a Gray que saliera,? el también quería saber que seria nuestro hijo- le dijo Erza un poco molesta.

-Tu te crees que soy tonta Erza, bien dímelo, ¿cual dragon slayer es el padre de la criatura?- le dijo Porlyusica con una mirada seria.

-así que por eso le pediste a Gray que saliera… dile que entre, el esta al tanto de que no es el padre- dijo Erza mirando hacia un lado.

-siento poderosa magia de Dragon Slayer corriendo por las venas de esta criatura Erza- le dijo Porlyusica dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-el padre es Natsu- dijo Erza.

Porlyusica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro a Erza, abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Gray.

-¿qué paso?, ¿por qué me sacaron de la habitación?- inquirio Gray un poco molesto.

- Porlyusica -san te saco porque creyó que yo te engañaba- dijo Erza un poco divertida.

-puedo sentir magia de dragon slayer en este bebe, por eso quería saber que pasaba, por que obviamente ninguno de ustedes dos es un dragon slayer, bueno aclarado ese punto continuemos- dijo Porlyusica poniendo las manos en el vientre de Erza.

Las imágenes llegaron a la lacrima y por primera vez Erza y Gary pudieron ver al bebe, Erza comenzó a llorar y Gray le tomo la mano.

-¿muy bien pues están listos para saber, cual es el sexo del bebe?- pregunto Porlyusica; Gray y Erza asintieron.

-Erza vas a tener un niño- dijo la anciana sonriendo.

-niño, un varón- dijo Erza mientras lloraba.

-felicidades- le dijo Gray besándole la frente.

-tengo una duda, ¿ustedes dos?- pregunto Porlyusica.

-ah, no nosotros no tenemos una relación, yo solo le estoy ayudando, para que no ocurra un caos- dijo Gray.

-espero por el bien de ustedes que el niño no se parezca a Natsu- dijo Porlyusica.

-no a menos que saque el cabello de color rosa y considerando que Erza es pelirroja, es mas probable que tenga el cabello pelirrojo dijo Gray sonriendo.

-Bueno, a partir de hoy me quedare aquí para estar lista al momento de tu parto, ya estas de 7 meses y el tiempo ya casi viene, ya no te puedes esforzar mucho y trata de estresarte lo menos posible, no te alteres y por favor Gray, si vas a estar con ella, trata de ayudarla en la mas posible- les indico Porlyusica.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió con estruendo y Loke entro con Lucy en brazos.

-¡ Porlyusica -san, ayúdame por favor alguien me dijo que estabas aquí, es mi Lucy, se desmayo, ayúdame por favor!- grito detrás de el venia Lucky llorando. Erza se asusto y se bajo de la cama y Gray se acerco a Lucky y la tomo en brazos.

-tranquila Cariño tu mami estará bien- le dijo Gray limpiándole las lagrimas.

-ponla en la cama, y los demás salgan- ordeno Porlyusica.

Afuera esperaron en silencio, unos minutos Lucky sollozaba en los brazos de Loke.

-ah, es verdad, perdóneme por interrumpirlos con Porlyusica -san- dijo Loke.

-no te preocupes ya habíamos terminado, ya sabemos el sexo del bebe- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-enserio, ¿qué va a ser?- pregunto Locke.

-un niño- dijeron al mismo tiempo Erza y Gray.

- felicidades- les dijo Loke-

-bien ya pueden entrar- dijo Porlyusica abriendo la puerta.

Lucy ya estaba despierta y sonreía.

-Amor, ¿cómo estas?- le pregunto Loke corriendo a su lado.

-Estoy perfecta, y te tengo grandes noticias, vamos a ser papas otra vez- le dijo Lucy abrazándolo.

Gray y Erza sonrieron ante la noticia, los felicitaron

-¿ah pero Erza, tu que vas a tener?- le pregunto Lucy.

-Un niño Lucy- contesto Erza con una sonrisa.

-Hay que esperar hasta en la noche a que haya mas miembros del gremio para darles la noticia- dijo Erza.

-esta bien asi también podemos anunciar, la de nuestro bebe- dijo Locke.

Se dirigieron al salón del gremio.

Mientras tanto Levy, había quedado muy afectada por lo que Erza le había contado, asi que decidió hablarlo con Gajeel. Cuando Gajeel escucho la historia se mostro muy impacto y sugirió que era mejor que Natsu lo supiera, pero al escuchar la razones por las que Erza lo había ocultado solo le quedo mas que simpatizar y sentir un poco de tristeza por Erza y por el niño que crecería engañado.

Sin saberlo Bisca y Mirajane también se lo había comentado a Alzack y a Fried, Alzack se sorprendió muchísimo al escucharlo y se tuvo que sentar en una silla para procesar todo lo que Bisca le había dicho, no sabría como tendría que ver a Natsu a la cara.

Por su parte Fried aunque se sorprendió pero estuvo de acuerdo en las medidas que Erza había tomado y estuvo dispuesto a apoyarla si algo salía mal, Mirajane solo sonrió encantada de que Fried fuera tan comprensivo.

Al llegar al salón e gremio todos esperaban ya a Erza con ansias, ya que sabia que hoy Porlyusica le diría el sexo del bebe.

-Erza que es lo que vas a tener- grito Gajeel emocionado.

- esperen antes de decirles, Lucy y Locke tienen algo que decirle- dijo Gray cediéndoles la palabra.

-Bueno. Lo que les queremos decir es que lucy y yo seremos papas- grito Loke.

Todos en el gremio vitorearon y le pidieron a Kinana y Mirajane mas cerveza, mientras celebraban.

-Bueno ya un minuto aun falta

Natsu, que estaba en un rincón se sobresalto y le presto atención al tumulto que se había formado.

-ya dinos que va a ser tu bebe- dijo Gildarts.

-bueno chicos, voy a tener un niño- dijo Erza.

Todos los miembros del gremio ovacionaron y felicitaron a Erza y a Gray. Natsu solo veía de lejos y una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Un niño con lo que a el le gustaría tener un hijo varón.

-Ya no soporto mas esto, ya llegue a mi limite- pensó levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Se dirigio a Lisanna que estaba unos meros mas lejos de el y la encaro.

-Lisanna, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Natsu muy serio, esta vez terminaría de una vez por todas con Lisanna.


	8. Vestido de bodas

Hola y antes que nada perdónenme por el inmenso retraso, prometí una pausa de una semana, pero bueno sucedieron cosas no mencione que tengo la salud algo débil u.u y estuve en el hospital algún tiempo, aparte bueno jejeje estoy esperando a mi primer hijo(igualito que Erza, hahha eh ahí la razón de este fic) y pues fueron unos meses de mucho reposo pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero acabrlo antes de que termine abril C:

**Vestido de Bodas**

-Lisanna, tranquilízate- le dijo Mirajane mientras la trataba de levantar del piso.

- es que Natsu… Natsu me dejo- gemía Lisanna en el piso.

-Vamos Lisanna no exageres la situación- dijo Elfman levantándola.

Evergreen miraba la situación consternada, para ellos tres era obvio que Natsu ya esta fastidiado de la relación y aguantaba lo mas posible, es mas no solo para ellos, tenían la certeza que era obvio para todo el gremio la situación por la que se atravesaba.

-Lisanna, es lo mejor antes de que Natsu acabara fastidiado y no soportara ni verte- le dijo Evergreen.

-PERO ES QUE , YO- grito Lisanna.

Miraje tuvo suficiente y se paro, la miro y la soltó una bofetada.

Eve y Elfman la miraron sorprendidos

-es suficiente Lisanna, esta siendo muy irracional, te amo eres mi hermana y por eso mismo cuando estés equivocada te lo diré- le dijo Mirajane Furiosa.

-Mira-ne- dijo Lisanna mirándola y tocándose la mejilla lastimada.

-lo entiendo- dijo lentamente Lisanna se seco las lagrimas y sonrió un poco.

por su parte Natsu que ahora era soltero, no sabia como calmar sus ansias de gritar de alegría, por un lado ya no tenia la presión de estar con Lisanna pero por otro ahora no sabia que hacer con lo que sentía por Erza, temía que en cualquier momento Ella y Gray anunciaran su compromiso matrimonial.

Estaba sentado en una mesa del gremio viendo a Erza servir bebidas, estaba particularmente feliz porque Gray no se hallaba en los alrededores, ya que se había ido a un trabajo con Cana.

Ya era cerca del mediodía y Erza estaba muriéndose de hambre, aparate desde la mañana un increíble antojo de helado la estaba matando.

-Erza-san, si quieres puedes ir a comer algo, no te sobre esfuerces- le dijo Kinana quitándole una bandeja de las manos.

-esta bien Kinana, además hoy no esta Gray y no me puede acompañar- le dijo Erza.

Natsu que estaba escuchando todo se acerco a ella y le sujeto la mano.

-si quieres yo te acompaño- le dijo Natsu sonriente.

-yo también voy- grito Happy emocionado.

-Happy, no prometiste que hoy saldríamos- dijo Charle.

-¿eh?, ah si si es verdad- dijo Happy entendiendo la indirecta de Charle.

-Además Wendy no esta fue con Romeo a un trabajo- le dijo Charle

- bueno entonces vamos por ese helado- le dijo Natsu.

-esta bien- Dijo Erza sonriendo, y se fueron

- ¿Charle?- pregunto Happy.

-no me lo tienes que decir, si tan solo con ver a Natsu, se nota que esta loco por Erza, además escuche cierta historia que me conto Wendy, y por mis premoniciones puede ver algo- le dijo Charle

-¿algo?- pregunto Happy con curiosidad.

-luego veras, por ahora vámonos- le dijo Charle sonriendo

**FLASHBACK**

**Mientras todos celebraban en el gremio, Wendy se acerco a Erza, no sabia como verla a la cara, ya que había escuchado cuando le comentaba a Bisca, Levy y Mira la historia acerca de su embarazo y se había impactado tanto que estuvo muy callada toda la tarde, incluso Charle le pregunto que tenia y ahí fue donde Wendy le comento lo que había escuchado, Charle le comento también la premonición que solo hace unos días había tenido.**

**-Erza- san, me gustaría preguntarte algo, pero es un tema delicado- le dijo Wendy nerviosa.**

**- si dime Wendy- le contesto Erza con una sonrisa vamos al patio de atrás del gremio si gustas- le dijo Erza.**

**Wendy , explicaba la situación con la cara rojísima y sin hacer contacto directo con Erza.**

**-así que era-eso dijo Erza un poco mas tranquila ya había tomado las cosas con mas calma después de desahogarse con varias personas y le explico su situación a Wendy.**

**Al parecer ya casi el gremio entero sabia del asunto menos Natsu, pues de contar las personas que lo sabían, eran Lucy, Loke, Gray, El maestro del gremio, Gildarts, Porlyusika, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Fried, Wendy, Charle, todo Crime sorciere e inclusive Lyon.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mientras tanto en el pueblo Natsu caminaba feliz junto a Erza, Erza discretamente iba tomada de su Brazo, se quería sentir al menos por ese dia feliz.

-mira eso Erza- dijo de pronto Natsu.

Erza miro lo que le señalaba Natsu y se dio cuneta que era un dragoncito rojo de peluche.

-Espérame aquí- le dijo y Natsu la soltó de la mano, se encamino a la tienda y Erza vio como hablaba con el vendedor.

Cuando Natsu salió, le entrego a Erza una bolsa de papel adornada con un liston azul.

- toma, aunque técnicamente no es para ti, es para el bebe, yo quería regalarle su primer juguete - le dijo rascándose la nuca.

Erza abrió la bolsa y vio el dragoncito, era el primer regalo que le hacían para su bebe.

- muchas gracias Natsu- dijo Natsu Erza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Natsu se sonrojo y le devolvió un sonrisa a Erza.

-¿oye como te has sentido, con esto del bebe?- le pregunto Natsu.

-pues, a veces siento que me falta el aliento, cunado llevo las ordenes a la mesa- le dijo Erza.

-pues si quieres te puedo ayudar, digo con eso de que nuestro equipo no va hace mucho a un trabajo como antes, es decir desde que Lucy y Loke se casaron y formaron su propio equipo, pues me gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos de nuevo- le dijo Natsu.

-¿pero Lisanna, no se enojara?- le pregunto Erza.

Natsu cambio su semblante a uno serio y dijo en un murmullo- ayer rompí con ella-.

-¡oh!, perdón yo no lo sabia, ¿estas bien? Dijo Erza apenada.

- no te preocupes Erza, estoy bien, mira ya llegamos a la heladería- dijo Natsu sonriéndole.

Entraron a la heladería y subieron ala terraza al aire libre del segundo piso, Natsu se acerco a una mesa y jalo una silla para que Erza se pudiera sentar.

-Gracias Natsu- le dijo Erza sonriéndole y tomo el menú de helados.

- umm, me gustaría un helado de cereza y chocolate con brownie y salsa de chocolate y chispitas de chocolate blanco- dijo Erza a la camarera que había ido a pedirles la orden.

-yo quiero un de chocolate blanco con mora y arroz inflado cubierto de chocolate- dijo Natsu entregándole la carta a la camarera.

Se quedan conversando de trivialidades mientras escuchaban la música que ambientaba la heladería.

De repente Natsu reconoció la melodía de una y la canto alegremente.

**-****Oh oh I'll hold your heart and never let go **

**Everything that I want **

**I want from you **

**But I just can't have you **

**Everything that I need **

**I need from you **

**But I just can't have you- **canto Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Stray heart- dijo erza riendo.

-asi es, ¿como te la sabes? le contesto Natsu.

- es una de las canciones que Mira se sabe, la escucho cunado se pone a ensayar y me gusta escucharla- le dijo Erza.

-¡ah! Es verdad es una de las canciones que ella y Gajeel se ponen a tocar dijo Natsu recordando.

La camarera les trajo en ese momento sus helados y se pusieron a comer en un cómodo silencio.

-¡ah!- dijo Erza de repente.

-¿que sucede?- le dijo Natsu

-es que no recordaba que tenia que comprar mi vestido para la boda de Elfman y Evergreen.

-si quieres te puedo acompañar- le dijo Natsu.

Erza lo pensó por un momento, sabia que el daño ya estaba hecho y aunque Natsu ya no estuviera con Lisanna, la mentira ya estaba muy avanzada tanto como su estomago pero en ese momento quiso ser un poco egoísta y acepto.

Entraron a la boutique y al señorita encargada inmediatamente se acerco.

-bienvenidos, en que les puedo ayudar- les dijo la encargada .

-estoy en busca de un vestido de fiesta de maternidad- le dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

- pasa, por aquí, si gustas puedes esperar a tu esposa en le probador- le dijo la encargada a Natsu.

-no, ella no… esta bien esperare en el probador- le contesto Natsu ala vendedora y ni siquiera la corrigió.

-mira con tu hermoso cabello rojo, un color verde o azul te sentaría de maravilla- le dijo la encargada a Erza ayudándola a probarse un vestido verde esmeralda de maternidad de escote halter pero con vuelo arriba de la rodilla.

-listo vamos a pasar para que te vea tu esposo- le dijo y le presto unos zapatos verdes. Erza no dijo nada solo asintió y se encamino afuera del probador.

-Erza te ves hermosa con ese vestido- le dijo Natsu.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Erza con timidez.

-si ese es el indicado, ¿cuánto es?- le pregunto Natsu a la encargado.

-1200 Jewels- le dijo.

Natsu sin decir , nada saco de la bolsa de su chaleco y le pago a la encargada.

-no Natsu, no tienes que- dijo Erza apenada.

-es un regalo, mío ya no digas nada y ve a cambiarte Erza, le dijo mientras Erza regreso a cambiarse.

Muchas gracias Natsu- le dijo Erza cuando salieron. Y le beso la mejilla.

-no tienes porque, ya que estamos en le distrito comercial, ¿hay algo mas que quieras ver?- le pregunto Natsu.

-pues, te va a parecer algo extraño pero tengo hambre- le dijo Erza apenada.

-para nada, vamos yo te invito. Le dijo Natsu.

Caminaron un par de calles mas cunado una voz a sus espaldas los llamo.

-Natsu- san, Erza-san, - le gentil voz de Juvia los hizo voltear.

Ella iba tomada de la mano de Lyon y traía un hermoso vestidito rosa de encaje y Lyon iba vestido con una camisa azul abierta, una playera blanca debajo y jean de mezclilla.

-¿están de paseo?- Pregunto Lyon.

-algo asi, acompaño a Erza a hacer unas compras- contesto alegre Natsu.

-ya veo- dijo Juvia sonriente.

-¿y ustedes, están en una cita? – pregunto de pronto Erza.

Juvia y Lyon se pusieron muy rojos y solo asintieron.

-bien, pues diviértanse, nosotros tenemos regresamos al gremio- dijo Natsu.

Y el y Erza se despidieron y se alejaron.

-se ven tan tiernos, que lastima que todo sea de este modo- dijo de pronto Lyon.

-Lyon- sama, ¿a que te refieres?- le dijo Juvia.

-Juvia-chan, hay algo que eh querido decirte, es algo que me molesta un poco porque no se si puedo aspirar libremente a tu amor, por eso es necesario que lo sepas y si después de saber la verdad aun quieres estar conmigo, te prometo que te hare muy feliz- le dijo Lyon muy serio.

-Juvia se siente un poco asustada Lyon-sama- dijo Juvia con preocupación.

Ven vamos a sentarnos en esas bancas le señalo Lyon una banca en la plaza del pueblo.

-veras Juvia, esto tiene que ver con gray y Erza…- comenzó Lyon una vez que estuvieron sentados, Juvia escuchaba muy atentamente a todo y su cara mostraba la sorpresa y el shock.

-entonces, es hijo de Natsu-san, no de Gray-sama, Gray-sama no tiene nada que ver con Erza-san- dijo Juvia con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad.

-si, además por lo que veo Erza ha estado mal con todo esto, ver a Lisanna con Natsu y ella esperando un hijo de el, Gray me comento que los primeros meses Erza lloraba mucho en las madrugadas, tenia que abrazarla para que pudiera conciliar el sueño- dijo Lyon con tristeza.

Juvia recordó la ocasión e la que erza se desmayo y que Erza quiso decirle algo sobre el bebe y no pudo por las lagrimas, entonces sintió toda su ira desvanecerse y sintió mucha pena.

- es verdad, pobre Erza-san, recuerdo aquella ocasión en la que Erza-san trato de decirle algo sobre el bebe a Juvia y no podía contener sus lagrimas, tal vez quería confesarme la verdad, pero… aunque Gray-sama rompió el corazón de Juvia, es típico de el ayudar a las personas, aun si se trata de algo tan grande como esto- dijo Juvia tranquila.

-entonces Juvia-chan, sabes la verdad, sabes que es Gray esta libre, yo entenderé tu decisión- dijo Lyon mirando al piso.

-Juvia le levanto el rostro con delicadeza y se inclino y beso a Lyon.

Lyon abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego los cerro y le correspondió el beso.

-la decisión de Juvia ya esta tomada Lyon- sama, desde que Juvia volvió a ver a Lyon-sama, ha estado tomada- le dijo presionando su frente contra la de Lyon.

ambos sonrieron y cerraron los ojos sonrojados y se tomaron de las manos.

Mientras tanto Erza y Natsu se dirigían al gremio cuando de pronto Erza se quedo viendo como hechizada un escaparate, Natsu siguió caminando y de pronto se dio cuento de que Erza no estaba a su lado miro hacia atrás y la vio contemplando un escaparate emocionada, cuando llego a su lado se dio cuenta que lo que Erza miraba era un vestido de bodas, el vestido era strapless y entallado hasta las rodillas y en un corte cola de sirena muy hermoso, estaba bordado con miles de cristales de un ligero color tornasol formando lo que parecían las escamas de un dragón.

-es muy bonito- dijo Natsu interrumpiendo la ensoñación de Erza.

-ah, yo lo siento me deje llevar- dijo Erza sonrojada.

-no te preocupes, se que las chicas cunado se casan desean un vestido hermoso espérame aquí - le dijo Natsu sonriendo y entro a la tienda, Erza vio como la dependiente quitaba el vestido y le sonreía a ella cuando cruzo miradas con Erza. Unos minutos después Natsu salió con una gran caja y se la entrego.

-Natsu… no me digas que… dijo Erza abriendo la caja y mirando el vestido.

-es otro regalo, me gustaría verte algún día usándolo- dijo Natsu sonrojado.

Erza rompió en llanto de emoción y lo abrazo agradeciéndole.

-rayos la maternidad me ha hecho muy sentimental- dijo Erza secándose la lagrimas.

- bueno listo vámonos al gremio- dijo Natsu sonriente.

Al llegar al gremio Erza estaba muy emocionada y ya quería mostrarle todo a Mirajane.

- Vamos apresúrate yo se que quieres mostrarle las cosas a las chicas-le dijo Natsu.

Erza lo abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla y murmuro un "gracias Natsu", y el la vio alejarse. Natsu se quedo allí en el umbral de la puerta viendo como Erza compartía su alegría con las chicas.

- me gustaría verte algún día usando ese vestido… aunque no sea conmigo con quien te cases- dijo esto ultimo mientras la lagrima que estuvo aguantando desde que vio el vestido resbalaba por su mejilla


	9. Las lagrimas de un dragón

**Las lagrimas de un Dragón**

**Bueno chicos es probable que este sea el penúltimo capitulo, ya que yo ya casi estoy en las ultimas y ya me programaron para julio **** para el nacimiento de mi niño que si es niño y se llamara Nicolai :D, así que este es el penúltimo, falta uno ms y el epilogo , así que sin mas los dejo con la historia disfrútenla :3**

Ya era el ultimo mes de embarazo para Erza y prácticamente ya no la dejaban hacer nada, las misiones e incluso el trabajo de camarera que Kinana ya la había relegado hace mucho, pues su pancita ya pesaba demasiado.

Ahora lo único que hacia era archivar datos de las misiones junto a Mavis, que como se había aburrido nuevamente de la isla de Tenroujima , le hacia compañía a Erza, e incluso la acompañaba a hacer copras.

Ese día estaba muy agitado porque era la boda de Elfman y Evergreen.

La gente estaba de aquí a allá arreglando el gremio para el banquete y posteriormente la fiesta.

En el cuarto donde se preparaban las chicas incluida Evergreen era un caos, vestido y maquillaje zapatos por doquier crinolinas cepillos flores de muchos colores. Evergreen estaba como una de sus estatuas por los nervios que tenia, mientras Mirajane y Lisanna la maquillaban.

Lucy ayudaba a Erza a vestirse, porque su estomago ya no la dejaba hacer muchas cosas.

A Lucy, se le notaba apenas una pancita pequeña y Loke no podía estar mas feliz, le compraba mucha, ropa y juguetes a Lucy y prácticamente no se separaba de ella.

Mirajane, Lisanna, Laki y Kinana eran las damas de honor traía un vestido de color verde menta ajustado al cuerpo y arriba de la rodilla su cabello estaba peinado en un coleta de lado y estaba adornado con flores rosa pastel.

Cunado por fin todo estuvo listo, la chicas salieron junto a una Evergreen muy Nerviosa, su vestido de novia era una amplia falda esponjada salpicada con brillos de color verde, Mirajane le había hecho una trenza en el pelo de lado y la había adornado con muchas flores blancas , la corona que usaba era la que había usado Lucy en su boda con Loke, su ramo era de rosas blancas y el velo estaba bordado con múltiples cristales.

Por su parte en el lado de los chicos, ya todos estaban arreglados, Elfman estaba tan nervioso que mencionaba cosas sin sentido, como que "los hombre no se ponen nerviosos porque son hombres, ¡Hombre!".

Los chicos llegaron primero a la iglesia y esperaron por la novia, Laxus fue el que entrego a Evergreen en el altar a un muy nervioso Elfman.

Todos escuchaban la misa muy atentos, algunas chicas como Lisanna y Laki con lagrimas en los ojos, Erza también lloraba y se aferraba la barriga, la bodas siempre la emocionaban. Gray tomaba delicadamente su mano en apoyo moral, Natsu veía eso y se entristecía, ya que el no sabia que en verdad era apoyo moral, para Natsu parecía una feliz pareja en espera de su primer hijo, ilusionados por una boda que quizá ya estuvieran planeando.

Happy, vio esto y se acurruco contra la mejilla de Natsu, Natsu le sonrió y se animo un poco.

Otros que veían emocionados la boda, eran Gajeel y Levy que estaban tomados de la mano y sonreían , Pantherlilly estaba sentado en el hombro izquierdo de Gajeel y sonreía ante la escena de su compañero enamorado. Cunado se dieron el si, acepto, toda la catedral estallo en aplausos y vítores.

En la recepción, Erza se sentó junto a Lucy y Locke, también estaban Gray, Natsu Wendy y Romeo.

Happy, Charle y Pantherlilly tenían una mesa aparte adaptada a ellos y comían muy alegres la entrada de mariscos que había dado.

Llego el momento del vals como esposos para Elfman y Evergreen y todos miraron muy emocionados, luego llego el turno de los demás para bailar con los novios, después de Elfman, fue el turno del maestro del gremio, luego Laxus y así sucesivamente, todos estaban muy felices y emocionados, llego el momento del banquete que había hecho entre todas las chicas del gremio.

Como la fiesta estaba afuera al aire libre en el patio trasero del gremio, y con el mar de fondo, todo tenia un aura mágica y de fantasía, el banquete se veía hermoso y delicioso, mariscos, crema fría de pepino, cocteles de frutas, piñas coladas y Daiquiris y vinos burbujeantes, la chicas se habían lucido y todos los invitados alababan la ensalada de frutos rojos y crema dulce que había hecho Bisca.

Al momento de cortar el pastel Reedus hizo un bosquejo rápido de Elfman y Evergreen, el pastel era hermoso y la había hecho Mirajane, era de tres pisos blanco aperado y tenia ornamentos vintage de merengue con rosas hechas de fondant color rosa pastel y adornado con perlitas comestible.

Después del banquete se dio paso al baile, como Erza ya no se podía mover con libertad le dijo a Gary que bailara con Cana, por todos lados se veain a la parejitas. Natsu al ver a Erza sola y sentada solo mirando se fue a sentar con ella.

-y dime ¿por qué no bailas Erza?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-es que ya me es difícil moverme por mi pancita- le contesto Erza riendo.

Natsu le tendió la mano-vamos a Bailar, veras que es fácil- le dijo levantándola de la silla.

Erza tomo su mano y fueron a la pista, por suerte era una canción lenta llamada sleepwalk y Natsu le hizo recargar su cabeza en su hombro mientras danzaban lentamente, la canción era mayormente bailada por parejitas, com o Alzack y Bisca, Lucy y Loke, Mirajane y Fried e inesperadamente Laxus y Lisanna.

Ya bien entrada la noche muchos se retiraron a las habitaciones del gremio y los que tenían su propia casa e hijos como Lucy y Loke se retiraron temprano.

Erza, ya casi no tenia ni fuerzas para moverse, y tenia mucho sueño, Natsu la cargo y se le llevo a una habitación del gremio, mientras observaba a Gary aun bailando con Cana. Se quedo un minuto pensando si debía o no hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero no le importo mucho, le puso pestillo a la puerta y se acostó junto a Erza y le paso un brazo sobre el estomago, sintió al niño moverse y una indescriptible felicidad lo invadió y así se quedo dormido.

Cunado se levanto al día siguiente, Erza ya no estaba en la cama, el se imagino que ya erza se había levantado a ejercer sus labores en el gremio junto a Mavis. Se levanto se desperezo y se dio cuenta de que el vestido de erza de fiesta estaba doblado y junto a el estaba su ropa de diario, al lo mejor Happy se la había traído porque el aun seguía con su traje puesto. Se cambio y salió dispuesto a ayudarle a Erza, al pasar por una de las habitaciones del gremio escucho ruidos y vio la puerta entornada, escucho la voz de Gray y súbitamente los colores se le subieron a la cara, de seguro estaba en "esos" momentos con Erza, pero un minuto, Erza ya estaba en el ultimo mes de embarazo, no creía posible que pudieran hacer eso y ante el riesgo de salir lastimado Natsu se acerco a la puerta y se quedo en shock ante la escena, Gray besaba a Cana con pasión y ambos, estaban desnudos al parecer había pasado la noche juntos.

-¡GRAY!- grito Natsu lleno de ira al ver lo que estaban haciendo Gray y Cana, ambos se sorprendieron y Cana jalo la cobija tapándose, gray rápidamente se puso sus calzoncillos y miraron a Natsu.

-Natsu, no es lo que tu crees- grito Gray.

-¡TU, ERES UN CRETINO!- le grito Natsu y se abalanzo contra el.

-Y tu como pudiste hacer eso sabiendo que el tenia mujer- le recrimino a Cana.

-no es lo que parece Natsu- dijo Cana con lagrimas en los ojos.

Natsu y gray forcejearon y salieron de la habitación la pelea se traslado hasta el comedor del gremio en donde estaban recogiendo las cosas de la fiesta del día anterior y el bullicio d el la lucha sorprendió a todos y mas ver a cana envuelta en una cobija corriendo tras ellos, en ese momento el comedor estaba lleno, ya que muchos miembros del gremio estaban desayunando incluida Erza y Elfman y Evergreen comían algo antes de irse a su luna de miel.

-¿Natsu que rayos sucede?- grito Loke tratando de intervenir.

-no te metas Loke, lo atrape siéndole infiel a Erza- grito Natsu y todo el mundo se quedo callado mientras Natsu golpeaba a Gray.

Todos vieron a Cana llorando y comprendieron la situación, Erza se levanto de la silla y tarto de meterse pero Loke y Lucy la detuvieron por los brazos, ya que le podrían dar un mal golpe.

-oigan, suéltenme- ordeno Erza.

-no, Erza mira como esta Natsu no escucha razones, te pueden golpear- le dijo Lucy, Erza bajo la visto y se quedo viendo preocupada.

-Natsu ya basta déjalo- grito Erza desesperada la furia de Natsu era incontrolable y Erza temió por la seguridad de Gray.

- no, Erza lo matare por haberte sido infiel- grito Natsu mientras su puño en llamas impacto el estomago de Gray.

Gray ni metió las manos porque sabia que la había fastidiado al arriesgarse a hacer sus cosas con Cana dentro del gremio.

-Natsu ya suéltalo- grito Erza tratando de zafarse del agarre de Lucy y Locke Quienes no la soltaban por miedo a que ellos en medio de su pelea la lastimaran, para ese entonces todo el gremio estaba atento Gray estaba frente a Natsu y en posición defensiva estaba muy golpeado donde ni las manos metió por la culpa que sentía y justo cunado Laxus y Gajeel iban a intervenir.

-NATSU YA SUÉLTALO- le grito a Erza.

-NATSU, ES SUFICIENTE- le grito el maestro que ya había llegado la ver el alboroto, Cana lloraba mientras Mirajane la abrazaba y murmuraba que era su culpa.

- esta golpiza es para que aprenda a que a una mujer maravillosa como tu no puede tratarla de esa manera, debe valorarte a ti y al hijo suyo que llevas dentro de ti- y levanto su puño dispuesto a lanzarle un puño del dragón de fuego directo a la cara al pobre de Gray.

-¡NATSU, YA BASTA NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, MI HIJO NO ES DE GRAY, ES TUYO, TU ERES EL PADRE!- grito Erza con todas sus fuerzas su voz retumbo en todo el gremio mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, los que ya sabían de la situación solo miraron con pena y preocupación a Erza, mientras los que no soltaron un sonido de exclamación y asombro.

-TU ERES EL PADRE, TU ERES EL PADRE, TU ERES EL PADRE,- la palabras de Erza retumbaron en la cabeza de Natsu haciendo eco.

-yo… yo el padre, pero como… como- murmuro en shock Natsu con el puño aun levantado. Lucy y Locke soltaron a Erza y ella corrió hacia donde estaban Natsu y Gray, pero a medio camino. Soltó un alarido ahogado y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Erza gritaron todos en el gremio.

-ERZA- gritaron también Gray y Natsu y dejaron de pelear y corrieron a donde estaba.

-Gray…mi bebe ya va a nacer- dijo y vio como escurría liquido por sus piernas y perdió el conocimiento.

-La fuente… ¡SE LE ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE!- grito Lucy corriendo hacia Erza.

-Erza resiste- dijo Natsu levantándola del suelo.

-llamen a Porlyusica rápido Grito Bisca.

-rápido Natsu. Lo apuro Lucy para que la llevara.

Todos en el gremio se movilizaron e improvisaron una camilla hacia una de las habitaciones del gremio, Polyrusica ya tenia todo preparado en una habitación del gremio adecuándola a una pequeña sala de parto Erza ya había recuperado el conocimiento y profería gritos de dolor, Natsu al acompaño y sostuvo su mano en todo momento y durante el parto, afuera todos estaban expectantes y escuchaban los gritos de Erza.

-Ya casi Erza, puja un poco mas. Le ordeno Porlyusica, y con un ultimo esfuerzo Erza pujo y un llanto de un bebe inundo la sala.

Erza y Natsu miraron al bebe con lagrimas en los ojos.

-buen trabajo, te amo Erza- le dijo por fin Natsu, Erza lo miro y s le iluminaron los ojos.

-Es un niño- le dijo Porlyusica.

-yo también te amo Natsu…dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir…canto Erza recordando la noche en que juntos miraron la luna y con esas palabras cerro los ojos y su mano perdió el agarre de la cara de Natsu.

-¿Erza?…!ERZA, ERZAAAAAA!- GRITO Natsu en desesperación al ver que Erza no lo respondía.

-su corazón se detuvo- dijo un de las enfermeras alarmada.

-¡NO Erza!- lloro Natsu aun aferrando a su hijito.

-sáquenlo de aquí rápido- grito Polryusica. Mientras todas las enfermeras se reunían para reanimar a Erza.

Natsu fue botado del cuarto y cuando salió vio a los demás preocupados, cuando lo vieron llorar temieron lo peor.

-Erza…su… su corazón se detuvo- dijo con la mirada llena de lagrimas.

Al escuchar esto todos se sorprendieron, Bisca rompió a llorar en los brazos de Alzack, juvia Mirajane, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Cana, en resumen todos lo que estaban afuera esperando a noticias rompieron en llanto, el maestro del gremio bajo el rostro y unas silenciosas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, Gildarts tuvo que sentarse y a Laxus se le doblaron las rodillas y cayo al piso de la impresión, Locke abrazaba a su propia hija llorando también, Mavis tomo la mano del maestro del gremio y una lagrimitas se asomaron por sus ojitos.

Natsu se apoyo en una pared y se deslizo hasta el piso llorando aun aferraba a su bebito, el niño era de piel blanca y su cabello era rosado, con las puntas de un brillante rojo escarlata.

De pronto sintió que alguien a su lado se agachaba y le pasaba una mano por la espalda cuando levanto el rostro vio que era Gray quien también lloraba.

Natsu al verlo lloro con mas fuerza y escondió se rostro en el pecho de Gray mientras el lo abrazaba, sintió que otra persona mas se agachaba a su lado, Era Lucy que los envolvió a lo dos en un abrazo mientras lloraban los tres.

Wendy, Charle y Happy se acercaron también y se unieron al abrazo, dando el suficiente espacio para no aplastar al bebe.

Lisanna veía la escena y era inevitable que no se le rompiera el corazón, fue verdad que cuando escucho a Erza gritarle a Natsu que era el padre del hijo se fue de sentón al piso de la impresión y sintió mucho coraje, pero esto que estaba pasando no lo desearía nunca ni en un millón de años, vio como Natsu lloraba por haber perdido a la persona amada aferrándose a su bebe y se pregunto porque Natsu había tenido que sufrir tanto tantos meses, se sintió culpable porque ella forzó las cosas con Natsu , si no hubiera existido una relación entre ellos, tal vez Natsu y Erza hubieran sido dichosos los nueve meses antes de este fatal desenlace.

Cubrió sus manos con su rostro comenzó a llorar con demasiado sentimiento, el sentimiento de culpa, de tristeza, de impotencia, de coraje, era tanto lo que sentía que creyó que caería al piso y jamás se levantaría; hasta que sintió como un fuerte brazo se pasaba por su espalda, entreabrió los ojos y vio que era Laxus .

Lisanna abrió los brazos y Laxus la abrazo y la aferro a su pecho, ya para ese entonces Laxus también lloraba.

-no es justo, la vida no es justa con ellos- dijo Lisanna.

Entonces la puerta del la habitación se abrió y todos dirigieron su vista, Porlyusica, salió con un gesto serio y cansado y abrió la boca para decir algo.


End file.
